These Situations As Strange As They Are
by Willow1871
Summary: Due to the popularity of This Situation As Strange As It Is. I have decided to make this my Soul Eater Smut dumping ground. So yes there is more Lemony goodness to go around. To celebrate I wrote a new story. Please read and review, tell me what you think, let me know if you have an ideas for a lemon and I will see if I can make it happen. Be sure to check out my other storys too.
1. This Situation As Strange As It Is

Inspired by the song Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey which I do not own.

They had been gone on assignment for two weeks, crammed into small hotel rooms with their teammates so there was little to no personal privacy. Maka was looking forward to getting home, taking a shower and then satisfying herself because damnit girls had needs too. She had it all planed out she was going to start in the shower and then finish off in her room while the sound of the shower deafened Soul's ears to her moans of pleasure.

After reaching her limit to what she could do in the shower she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself, making her way to her room with a "Your turn" called over her shoulder so her room mate could take his shower.

As soon as she was dried off she lay on her bed on top of the covers and waited for the sound of the water to start. There really is no other way to start masterbating other then to just do it. Her middle finger made contact with her clit, she took in a sharp breath and let it out in a slow whispered moan as she rotated the bundle of nerves counter clockwise. Her breathing quickly picked up though her finger rubbed slowly changing direction every couple of moans.

The images that had been flooding her mind for a while now quickly showed themselves as she dipped her middle finger down into the moisture her body had produced from playing with her clit, spreading the lubricant back up before continuing her assault.

She was a bit embarrassed of the images that caused her to become so aroused but could not stop herself from moaning the one thing all her fantasies had in common, "Soul" it came out quietly followed by a ragged inhale.

Soul had his own intentions after his shower because after getting walked in on by BlackStar while trying to rub one out in the shower had been so un-cool, killing it for doing it in the shower for a while. What was even more un-cool was that had happened on day three of their fourteen day assignment and Soul could not bring himself to try again no matter how painful not finishing that session was.

He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom only to hear faint moans coming from Maka's room. Out of curiosity Soul walked down the hall noticing her door was not closed all the way leaving a crack that seemed to perfect for him to walk away without a peek.

Maka lay on her bed completely naked, one leg straight out the other bent at the knee and leaning against the wall. Her left hand was gripping the comforter while the right was between her legs slowly working her towards ecstasy, her back was arched, eyes closed.

Soul started to feel like a perv but then he heard her moan again followed by the faintest sound of his name. So she did think of him in a sexual way. He felt less pervy knowing he was not the only one thinking of his partner while masterbating.

Thinking like any guy, He thought quickly and decided that walking in and telling her now was a better time then none. Soul pushed the door open and entered the room however Maka was to distracted to notice as she kept up with her attack.

Soul could not help himself, watching her pleasure herself, moaning and whispering his name; he let the towel drop to the floor. His hand found itself wrapped around his hard cock as he began stroking it in time with Maka's now clockwise rotations.

It was a slow process but Soul was enjoying himself and the build up was feeling better then he had ever thought it would. He watched her fingers dip back down bringing more moisture up to the bundle of nerves that were now on fire.

Maka was beginning to feel the tension even more. She was totally oblivious to Soul standing near her door watching her as he stroked himself. She knew she was on the verge of release but would it be enough? She had never gone two weeks without, the longest was five days and even then it took her multiple times to feel satisfied.

Maka started imagining Soul thrusting deeply into her while her fingers switched to unwind her, her toes began to curl, back arched, she threw her head back mouth open in an uncontrollable moan as she called out, "Soul."

A low growl came from within her room. "Maka." Soul could not believe he had just said that out loud. He stopped stroking himself preparing to get the Maka Chop that would surly end his life.

Maka now aware of her weapon standing in her room pleasuring himself while she did the same, was mad and embarrassed at first, but feeling her need of release not gone after her orgasm had receded she looked in to his eyes full of lust and continued to rub her clit. She let out a moan and a demand "don't stop."

Soul licked his lips in surprise and continued where he left off, matching her moan for moan. Maka knew what she really wanted and now that this situation as strange as it was had presented itself she made her demands known. "Soul I need you."

The question was clear on his face as Maka looked at him, so she made herself a little more clear about what she wanted in terms he would understand. "Soul fuck me."

Soul walked over to the edge of her bed still in disbelief of what she had demanded. He began to lean down crawling onto the bed between her legs. Maka sat up grabbing the back of his head, "I've been wanting this for months, don't ask questions just put your dick in me." And then she smashed her lips to his forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Their soul resonance link opened the minute their lips touched and Maka could tell he had been wanting the same thing for just as long if not longer. She wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs so she could pull his hips closer, her hand reaching down to line him up rubbing the head of his cock in all the liberation she had created while touching herself.

Soul pulled back to look into her eyes. She knew the question he would ask, before he could open his mouth she pushed her lips to his while pulling his hips into her pushing him into her overly ready body. Her words transferred through resonance.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want."

As her innocence was lost. There was very little pain, more just the pressure of having a foreign body literally inside her. The tightness did not let up as Soul started to move and her body turned the uncomfortable feeling into the most pleasurable feeling she had felt since the first time she had touched herself after walking in on Soul in the shower, his body all toned and wet.

Maka brought herself back to reality as one of her fantasies played out on top as well as inside her. She moaned loudly, she was quickly reaching her peak "Faster, harder." She panted. Soul bit down on his lower lip trying not to blow as he followed her instructions. He was reaching the end of her now, his tip hitting her cervix on every inward thrust earning him a cry of pleasure.

He asked the question over resonance which she answered quickly. "I'm on the pill, cum in me." Maka bucked her hips harder into his, her hands took up a post on his lower back ready for her release. Soul quickened his pace for a hand full of harder thrusts pushing himself deep into her with his release.

"Fuck!"

"Soul!" Maka screamed as his release triggered hers. He gave a couple more short but hard thrust before both were reduced to learning how to breath again but both very satisfied.


	2. How Did We End Up Here?

How did we end up here?

I'm sitting on Maka's bed in nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist waiting for her to get out of the shower. How did we end up here, how did it go from innocent kissing to us deciding this was a good idea? As I wait, I think back to about two weeks ago.

We had been hanging out with our friends when the subject came up and Maka and I both had confessed we knew nothing about the opposite sex despite the fact we had been living together longer then most partners. It was Black*Stars dumbass that had said "Why don't you guys just practice on each other?" I still can't believe I let his words creep into my head and screw up my image of Maka as my best friend and Meister.

The thought stewed for two days before I had to know if it was even a possibility that she would go for something so, out there. We were sitting on the couch I was watching some stupid reruns on TV, while she was reading one of her books when I got enough courage to ask.

"Maka."

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about what Black*Star said a couple days ago, you know when we were all hanging out?"

"You mean about us?"

"Yeah, I mean hear me out. If two friends were to help each other out by learning the basics without all the stress, nerves, and pressure, wouldn't that up their confidence to pursue other relationships?"

"What are you preposing?"

"I prepose that we, as two friends, we help one another by teaching each other how to be with the opposite sex, this way when we do find someone we want to be with, it will take all the fear and awkwardness out of the situation that may result in the ending of a potential relationship."

Maka looks at me like I have lost it, and I'm starting to believe I have when she starts to blush.

"Where do we start?"

"Um... how about kissing?"

"I'm not kissing you." Maka says.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Well... no."

"If we are going to help each other, I am not going to let you fail because you didn't want to kiss me."

"Have you kissed a girl?"

"A couple of times, but it was nothing serious and that's all it was."

"Fine, but you can't tease me about it."

I smile, " Why would I do that? I'm your friend."

Maka takes in a deep breath and lets it out. I scoot closer to her and turn off the TV, setting the remote on the coffee table. She turned so she is facing me, taking another deep breath. I take the book from her hands and lay it next to the remote.

"Relax, that's why you're doing this with me so there wont be any stress."

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before."

"Well if you didn't have your nose stuck in a book all the time."

Maka glares at me, not the best way to start out.

"Sorry..." I say "You do need to relax, I'm not going to criticize you. Now the main thing to remember is that if a guy is going to kiss you, you let him lead. If he starts to tilt his head right you tilt left."

Maka nods.

"To make it less weird the first time you should close your eyes." I watched as she closes them nodding some more. "Ok I am going to tilt to the left, so you tilt to the right."

"My right, or your right?"

"Your right."

She tilts her head slightly and I hesitate just a second before putting my hand at the base of her neck and leaning in. My lips touch hers lightly for a couple of seconds before I pull away.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Not bad." Maka says a bit surprised.

"Ok, this time is going to be a bit different, again remember to let me lead."

Maka nods and closes her eyes, tilting her head to the right. I lean in and press my lips to hers again, this time moving them slowly until she catches on. Our lips are moving together, I decide to step it up without telling her by running my tongue across her bottom lip, she flinches in surprise but my hand on her neck stops her from pulling away completely. I run my tongue over her lip again and this time she replies with her tongue. I let her get use to the idea of our tongues mingling together before I pull her closer and invading her mouth. Maka lets out a muffled sound of protest before relaxing into it.

Minutes go by, my hand at the back of her neck starts to move letting her have free rein at moving. She does what she does best, taking the control by putting her hands in my hair as she pulls me in deeper. She is a fast learner. I can feel myself starting to react to all the stimulation, but not wanting her to catch on to what she is doing to me so I try and stay still. Maka pulls away abruptly leaving me sitting there with my eyes closed.

"How did I do?" She asks.

"That was amazing..." I say. "I mean it was alright." quickly trying to cover the fact that she was a natural.

Maka giggles, a smile on her face, "Should we continue, or move on to the next lesson?"

"The next... um, no we should make sure you are comfortable with this one before we move on."

"Is there going to be a test at the end?"

She sounded so excited that I said. "Sure."

Three days later as we sit on the couch in yet another long make out session that always left me turning in early for the night; Maka pulls away.

"You know we have been doing this for a couple of days and I think I am confident with it, maybe we should move on."

I swallow hard knowing the next part would get more intimate. "Ok, How do you want to go about it?"

She shruggs her shoulders.

"Well, it's going to be awkward out here on the couch so... mine or yours?"

"Wait, what are we doing that we would need to go into a room?"

"Um..." I start.

Maka shakes her head. "Mine, it's cleaner and it will feel like I'm actually studying."

I nod and follow her down the hall and into her room. She turns around when she gets to the bed, standing there waiting for me to tell her what she needs to do. I close the door, not needing Blair to walk in.

"Where should we start?" She asks shyly.

I walk over to her slowly, putting my hands on her shoulders and push her so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. I move so I can sit down next to her, Before she can ask what's next I kiss her, picking up where we left off. I slowly start to push her down onto the bed and she lets me do it, my hand touches the skin between her shirt and skirt and I take advantage of it by slipping my hand under her shirt, sliding up to cup her small breast. I start to rub my thumb over the material of her bra, Maka pulls back as best she can.

"Soul... next lesson." She says breathy.

I grin and move my mouth to her neck, kissing and licking. Maka is stiff under me, and it makes me wonder if I am doing it right. I decide to ask since all of this is to perfect the basics. I move to her ear and whisper, "Is this ok, you have to let me know."

"Yes! Yes that feels good." I smile against her neck as my hand travels down, hesitating at her waist band before moving lower. I start to rub her thigh working my way back up and under her skirt slowly. Her hand stops mine just as it disappears under her skirt.

I pull back to look at her, theres fear in her eyes. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to do this." She says shaky.

"Well we don't have to do this lesson today."

She shakes her head. "It's just, I didn't realize what a big jump it was from kissing to the next thing."

"I'll take it slow, I won't move any fabric unless you want me to."

She nods, "I don't know why I'm so freaked out, it's not like I haven't done this to myself."

"Would you rather you do it to yourself while I watch?"

"No! that would be weird. Just do it, with cotton between at least until I'm ready."

"Ok, but you've got to tell me what to do, you may have done this a thousand times but this is new to me." I say honestly.

Maka smiles, and releases my hand so it can finish it's journey. I go back to kissing her neck as my finger feels the edge of her underwear. I slide over until I feel heat and a bit of a wet spot. I'm not so new to this that I'm surprised, I mean I know how a woman works, I have watched porn and stayed awake through most of health class. I press my finger into the wetness and Maka gasps letting it out in a shy moan. I take that as a good thing as I slowly start to rub.

"A little harder." Maka says.

I push a bit harder, feeling the wetness spread. Her hips jump slightly, slipping my finger a bit lower finding the source of the wetness.

"Keep your fingers flat while going between the first spot your finger was at and where it is now."

I fix my fingers and rub from the nub to her opening. "Like this?"

She breaths in a sigh, "Yes, just like that."

I go back to kissing her neck, her hands have found their way to my hair, pulling at it as she gasps for air.

"Soul... go under."

"Under?"

"The underwear, go under them."

"Oh." I say, lifting my hand and maneuvering up and under the cotton.

I place my fingers on the hot flesh and Maka lets out a sound as if I burned her. I slowly start to rub, feeling all the different creases and folds. I find the spot I have been rubbing but it feels different without the cotton between our skin.

Maka in takes a sharp breath, "Right there... Oh keep going." she exhales.

I can feel the hardness in my pants pushing against my jeans, desperate to get out but I push past the urge to relieve myself and concentrate on Maka. She bucks her hips up again sliding my finger down only this time they slip into her and she cries out. I freeze thinking that I did something to hurt her.

"I'm ok, keep going."

I slide my fingers out and back onto the hard nub and begin working the same area as before. I occasionally let my finger slip further down causing Maka to buck her hips. Just when I don't think I'm getting anywhere she tenses up.

"Just a little faster, right there... move in a circular motion."

I move my hand faster, my fingers pressing a bit harder trying to keep from slipping off completely as I do what she says. Maka's hands have moved to my arm, fingers on one hand start to contract, her breathing speeds up. I pull away from her neck to look at her face. Her eyes are clenched shut, lips parted by heavy breathing.

"Soul..." She cries out as her hand stops mine from moving between her legs. I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe I was able to get her off, I mean with her help sure but, damn. Maka just lays there trying to catch her breath, my hand still between her legs mainly because she hasn't let go of my arm so I can move it.

"Can I take a break before we continue with the lesson?" She says.

"I thought the lesson was over with." I say, thinking she wouldn't want to do any more.

"This was your lesson, I still have mine." She says.

I swallow hard thinking of her helping me with my release, it wasn't as graceful as hers and in my opinion, much messier. "Um, we don't have to."

"Soul, you have been pressing against my leg since we started, a good friend isn't going to let the other deal with that themselves."

If she had been one of the guys I would have insisted that I deal with it myself, in fact I would not be in this position if she had been one of the guys, but as it is she's not one of the guys and she was right, this would happen eventually and I was really hard from all her moaning and hip wiggling. "Fine but I warn you it can be messy."

Maka rolls her eyes as she reaches down next to her bed and pulls up a hand towel.

"If I didn't know any better I would have said that you planed this."

"Shut up and trade me spots, and take off your jeans unless you want them to get dirty."

I stand up so that Maka can get up and so I can take my jeans off. I lay down in my boxers and t-shirt, taking a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." Maka says.

I do as I am told and before I can ask why, her lips are on mine. Her hands are pressed to my chest, but she takes the kiss to the next level, as she nibbles on my bottom lip. Her hand moves lower past the waistband of my boxers and to the opening in them. I feel her fingers caress my erection through the material and resist thrusting my hips into her hand.

She breaks the kiss "It's bigger then I thought it would be." She admits as she continues to rub me through my boxers.

"Are you disappointed?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Not at all." She says before her lips are on mine again.

Her hand does a strange twist and her fingers touch me bare. She works at getting me out of my boxers and goes straight into stroking. I can't hold back the small thrust I do, Maka bakes the kiss again with a smile.

"Does this feel good? Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah... are you sure you've never done this?" I ask leaning my head back into her pillows as her hand moves up my shaft to caress the head.

"You're not the only one who's watched porn and has learned a thing or two, but no, I have never actually done this before."

"Well you're doing a great job." I say forcefully as my hips move slightly once more.

"Awe come on you can't give me any advice?"

I let out a grunt. "Squeeze harder around the shaft and loosen your grip as you work toward the head."

"That's better." Maka says.

She puts my words into practice and it doesn't take long before I'm gripping the sheets.

"You'll let me know before, right?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Go a little bit faster."

She hesitates in her rhythm but gets it down when my hips prove she's doing it right. I can feel myself getting close and I don't want to surprise her.

"Getting close, little faster. When I tell you to, slow it way down."

"How slow?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you, but until then don't stop."

She puts all her concentration into the task at hand, and as she rubs her palm over my head once more, spreading the pre-cum I know I'm about to lose it.

My hand reaches for hers taking hold of her wrist. "Fuck!" I hold her hand down at the base as I ejaculate, feeling it hit my t-shirt covered chest. I give her credit for holding on and not freaking out, I move her hand up then down the shaft again getting more out as I throw my head back once more.

"Tighten your grip."

She does as I say as I move her hand yet again up then down the shaft, squeezing the last of it out.

"Ok, you can let go now."

"Wow, that was... that was something else."

"Come on you've never seen a guy cum in a porn?" I ask catching my breath.

"Well yeah but theres just something about seeing it first hand."

I laugh wondering if she was turned on by it or disgusted.

"So now what?" She asks.

"Something that never happens in porn, after a guy cums he tends to get really tired."

"You're not planning on sleeping in my bed are you?"

"Maybe." I say sitting up and taking my ruined t-shirt off and tossing it to the corner of her room with the rest of her dirty laundry. I lay back down and take one look at her and know she's planning something.

"Fine sleep away, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Maka lays down next to me and for some reason all I want to do it work on what I have learned.

"Are girls like guys? Are you done with one?" I ask.

Maka laughs. "No girls can do it multiple times."

"Do you mind if I..." I start to slide my hand across her stomach.

"If you want to..." She says closing her eyes.

I was successful two more times that day before I was to tired to move and Maka paid me back first thing the next morning. We went on like this for a couple of days, we even got comfortable enough to do it on the couch as well as other places. We were able to keep the fact that when we were alone we were practicing from our friends and I even denied it when Black*Star called me out after he almost caught me playing with Maka in the music room no one went into except for me. After that Maka had put a stop to practicing outside of the apartment.

It wasn't until I accidentally licked my finger after they had been inside Maka that I wanted to push the lessons forward.

The next time we were practicing in my bed I asked. "Can I move forward with my lesson? You don't have to if your not ready but I think I'm ready."

Maka nodded, a bit out of breath from the orgasm I just gave her. Her skirt was still on but she had lost the cotton panties awhile ago. I start to move down kissing the exposed skin at her stomach and then her thigh.

"You're going to have to let me know what feels good." I say while still making eye contact.

"Ok." She says sounding nervous.

At first I start by licking as it is, feeling a bit nervous myself but with the taste of her came a confidence I didn't know I had. I pushed my tongue deeper into her parting what I knew were called labia.

Maka lets out a breathy sigh. "Just do what you do with your fingers."

There's a reason she gets straight A's. I continue to explore her with my tongue but when I find her clit she cries out. I flick my tongue over it repeatedly and her finger are soon in my hair as her breathing picks up. I experiment with sucking her clit into me mouth which must have felt good because I've never heard Maka curse as she becomes very familiar with the word "Fuck."

I let the nub go and continue to lick taking the nub back in my mouth occasionally, twirling my tongue around it.

"Fuck... put your fingers inside me." She sounds on the verge of pleading.

Not wanting to tease her I rub my fingers around her opening, up and over her clit then back down again before easing them into her. I have to use my other hand to hold her hips down as I take her clit back into my mouth, my fingers start to caress the spot just inside, like I had learned felt really good to her. Her hands are on my head, fingers pulling at my hair, her breathing is reduced to pants and I'm really glad I have learned to read her body language in the last week.

She arches her back. "Fuck... Soul."

Her insides clench onto my fingers and I can taste her cum as it is being pushed out by my still slowly moving fingers, which I slide out and continue to lick the sweet nectar.

Maka is learning how to breath again while I sit up, wiping my face off with a towel I had learned to put by my bed. I lay down next to her with a smile on my face and and start to ask.

"Was that ok?"

Maka sits up, leans forward and releases me from my boxers. Before I can mock her, her mouth is over me and it's my turn to use the word fuck in the place of coherent words.

She can't fit me completely in her mouth though she tries and has to make up for the lack of mouth space with her hand, which she takes a firm grip and concentrates on just my head. She does a similar move with her tongue, twirling it around the head just as I had done with her clit and it feels amazing. But theres a spot she hits every time with makes me want to blow right then and there and as she passes over it again I find myself yelling "Right there!" Once she settles on it I know it's the ridge on the under side and there is more then just what is next to the head. Maka catches on quickly as she takes me out of her mouth to run her tongue down the length of the ridge then back up again before taking me in her mouth again.

"Fuck, that feels good." I say grasping onto the sheets as she figures out that moving her hand in sync with the up and down of her mouth that she can work me in my entirety. She also learns that she can make me stop breathing if she sucks harder at the tip for a few second while her tongue circles around the rim on my head before plunging me deeper into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum... I don't know if you want to..." She sucks harder speeding up her hand movements. "Fuck!" I cum inside her mouth and watch as she swallows the majority of it in one gulp while her hand works me like I have taught her to do. More spills into her mouth and again she swallows it down. Her hand tightens around the shaft as she strokes upward when it gets to her lips she sucks hard and pulls her mouth up off me, her hand following behind.

She comes off me cleanly swallowing what was left of my load. "Hope that was ok."

"Fuck Maka, that was... fuck that was better then ok."

"That will teach you to make fun of me." She said with a smile.

"Fuck if that was my punishment."

She shakes her head. "Just know that I too can make your eyes roll into the back of your head."

"Noted."

After that we spend more and more time together, even taking showers together. When we had to take a week break for her to go through her monthly girl thing I thought I would die, and doing it for myself wasn't doing it for me at all anymore. About half way through the week Maka took pity on me and helped me out. I swore to her that what ever she needed, it was hers all she had to do was ask, that and once she was done I paid her back with interest.

It had only been a couple of days since then and when Maka asked if we were going to move on with our lessons I told her that there was no more. She then looked at me and told me that she was ready for the test. I just assumed that it would be a combination of all the stuff we had been doing so I agreed but then when we got home she had said something about being comfortable enough with me to give it up. That was before she insisted that I take a shower.

So here I sit, in a towel on her bed waiting. Is she really wanting to take it this far? Could she really mean what I think she meant by her comment? This was a big step, even bigger then all the things we had done before this and I was starting to freak out. My heart started to race as I heard the water being turned off. What was I thinking starting this, and I ask myself again how did we end up here?

I start to think of a way out of this situation, I mean it's not that I didn't want to, it's just I wasn't sure this was really what Maka wanted. Why don't I just ask her, I mean we have been more open with each other in the last couple of weeks, me asking and making sure wouldn't seem out of place...would it?

I actually jump when the door slowly opens. Maka is standing there in just her towel, she closes the door behind her and just stands there for a second. I think she might be having second thoughts about this situation just like me.

"Maka..."

"If you don't want to, we don't have to." She says as her eyes lower to look at the floor.

Great now she is being self conscious. "Maka it's not that I don't want to... I want to make sure it's what you want. For your first time, you should be doing this with some one that cares about you, who would do anything for you, who loves you."

She walks over to the bed where I am sitting, pulls her towel up close to her thighs and proceeds to put one leg on each side of my hips. She sits down on my lap, straddling me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You care about me." She kisses me on the left side of my lips. "You would do anything for me." She runs her finger down my scare as she kisses the right side of my mouth. "Do you love me?" Her green eyes stare deep into me like shes reading my soul. I don't know what to say, I don't know how I feel, I don't know how to answer, because I have never thought about my feelings for her but now that the question is staring me right in the face and I have to confront my feelings head on I try and make sense of how I feel. These past couple of weeks have only increased my adoration for her not just because she was doing amazing things to me but because we opened up more to each other, I have learned more about my Meister personally in the last couple of weeks then I have in the 4 years of being partners and living together.

I look at Maka who has been sitting there patently awaiting an answer from me, she looks down. "I guess two out of three isn't bad." She forces a smile. "It could be worse, but hell nothings ever perfect."

"Maka... I... you should... I want you to know... Awe fuck me..." I say not knowing what else to say, I can't put these feelings into words and if I tried they would come out wrong. My hands are on either side of her face when I lean forward and kiss her, opening that link we share when we fight, letting all my feelings poor into her. She's stiff at first with the shock of getting ambushed with feelings as well as the surprise of me kissing her like I did, but she soon relaxes and we fall into the same rhythm we've had for the last couple of crazy weeks.

I still don't know what to call the feelings I have for her but whatever they are it makes Maka smile, breaking the kiss as she laughs a little, fighting back happy tears. I pull her in for another kiss not wanting her to cry even if it is because she is happy. My lips move against hers intensifying the kiss until I'm able to slip my tongue between her lips to mingle with hers. I feel her hands leave my shoulders and before I can wonder what shes doing I feel the hot skin of her chest touch mine and know she had unwrapped her towel. She presses herself up against me as her tongue invades my mouth asking for more.

My hands make their way to her waist finding the towel bunched around her hips. They make their way under the towel as I take a firm grip on her ass. I proceed to stand up off the bed, holding Maka to my waist, in the process my towel falls to the floor. I turn around and lay her on the bed, breaking the kiss, my lips move to her neck and although I have done this a ton of times in the last couple of weeks this time feels different. Her hands trace up my back slowly, her body moving as if it is being drawn to mine as I move, each kiss making her breathing falter.

Maka is squirming underneath me gasping for every breath, her hands are at my shoulders, my right hand slides down her body to between her legs, her hips buck up at the touch of my hand, she lets out a moan, her fingers intertwining with my hair.

"Soul... no more foreplay... I feel like I have been teased for weeks, I can't take it anymore."

I lift my eyes to hers and see the plead within her hazed gaze. "You sure you're ready?"

Her left hand comes out of my hair and fumbles blindly at the nightstand next to her bed, opening the little drawer, moving the contents of the drawer around until she is successful in finding what she was looking for. In her hand is a square package, she hands it to me and I have to take a second to convince myself I am not dreaming.

I look down at her, and she nods. I sit up, standing on my knees between her legs and look down at my anticipating friend. I look back at Maka to watch her eyes scan down the length of my body and back up to my eyes.

"Do you want me to help?" She asks.

"N-no I got this."

She smiles. "No need to be nervous."

It didn't matter what she told me I was still nervous. I open the package and pull out the round, rolled up rubber and proceeded to place and unroll it down my length, it feels weird and I hope it won't feel this way the whole time.

I lean back down, looking Maka in the eyes, her hands are in my hair again as she pulls me closer and kisses me, making up for lost time it seems. Her right hand leaves my head and moves down my body and in between us to grasp onto my latex covered member. I groan at her eagerness when she positions my tip at her opening. I can feel her heat, and surprisingly her softness.

Maka breaks the kiss. "Be gentle." She breaths on my lips, kissing me again. both her hands are on my hips now as she pulls me into her. I can feel her body expanding to accommodate me but she's still really tight. She gasps as I push in deeper. I can feel her tensing, slowing my advance, I continue to kiss her feeling her relax while my body is screaming at me to push forward. This much I remember in health class is that for a girls first time, the guy actually has to break through a barrier. I can feel that barrier and although I know it has to be done I don't want to cause her pain, and I know that it will. I debate doing it quickly or slowly, and decide quick, like when you have to take a bandaid off.

I quickly push in a little further with the encouragement of Maka's hands on my hips. She breaks the kiss, turning her face away from mine and crying out, her hands bring my hips to a standstill with fingers digging into flesh.

I lean forward kissing under her earlobe before moving my lips to her ear. "I'm sorry, breath, the worst part is over."

She takes in a breath and that seems to ease some of her discomfort. her finger loosen their grip while her hands pull me in closer urging me to push the rest of myself into her. I slowly thrust in letting her body become use to me. With our pelvises connected I know everything has changed and although the thought scares me, I'm happy and excited.

"Slowly..." Is all she says.

I start to withdraw getting to the tip then slowly pushing back in. At first I can't tell if shes enjoying it, shes quiet while I move in and out a couple more times. I'm starting to get scared.

"You have to continue to tell me how you feel, other wise I'm lost." I say close to her ear.

"Sorry... there are parts where it still hurts but others it feels good. Try rolling your hips more, get your pelvis making contact with my clit."

On the next in, I push my pelvis up against her clit concentrating on that contact as long as I can before the natural rhythm breaks it with my withdraw. I do it a couple more times getting the movement down.

"Hows that?"

"Good." She says breathy.

I continue what I've been told to do. Her body feels amazing and at a quicker pace I could cum like this, this was a safe speed or so I thought before I feel her starting to tighten up. Just when I don't think I can take anymore her body relaxes.

Maka lets out a moan, her hands are pulling at my hips before I have fully finished my movement. She moans again, "faster."

I pick up my speed, her hips start to move so that the contact on her clit is longer. I feel her starting to tighten again. I grip the sheets when I feel her hands wanting me to quicken the pace again. I have to fight back what my body wants to do. I try and think of anything other then how great she feels, but when she moans again I can't change my thoughts. I groan with my own pleasure.

"Close, hang in there just a little longer."

I quicken the pace knowing that it will help her but also be the death of me. Her body tightens once more, Maka lets out a cry of pleasure, her body spasming, her fingers digging into my hips as they continue to pull and push them. I can't handle it much longer, either I needed to stop or I was going to cum. I try to slow my hips but Maka won't have it.

"Maka, if I don't stop..." I start to say.

"I don't care, you feel so good, faster."

I let go of my reserves and let my hips thrust into her, her hands finally stop pulling at me and just hold on. She throws her head back as she moans with every thrust, her hips coming up to meet mine, my pelvis rubbing over her clit. I gripped the sheets even harder telling my body it was ok. Her body tightening and releasing, as if coaxing me.

"I-I...ahhh" Maka cries out another orgasm as I start to feel mine.

I don't last much longer as her body tightens, I thrust in hard feeling the end of her, earning me a cry, as I let out a cry of my own, releasing into the confines of the condom. I pull back just a bit before thrusting in again, getting another moan from Maka, I do it a third time following my bodies instincts. Feeling fully satisfied, I lay my forehead on Makas shoulder trying to catch my breath. She's breathing as equally hard with little pleased noises mixed in.

I pull back far enough so I can see her. Her bangs are stuck to her forehead with sweat, eyes closed, lips parted. As I'm looking at her, she opens her eyes. She laughs a little before using her hand to run her fingers through my sweat dampened hair. I lean down and kiss her, tasting the salty sweat on her lips and not caring. I thrust my hips once more knowing I was beyond spent and only half stiff from the constricting of the condom. Maka moan in my mouth which makes me regret the fact that I really want to take off the cum filled cock coat. I slowly start to pull away from her, pulling myself free. I start to pull the condom off and realize there is some pink to it as well as a darker shade of red on the sheets. I know what it was from and I instantly feel bad. I finish dealing with my mess, tying the condom in a knot so none of the content would spill out, then putting it back into its wrapper and putting it on the floor next to the bed for later disposal. I lay down next to Maka on her twin size bed, pulling her close.

"You still hurting? I feel bad..."

"No, not at all, and don't, I'm glad it was you. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"That's a shame."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"I'm not like you I need some recoup time, you got to give me at least twenty minutes."

She snuggles into my chest putting her lips next to my ear. "Fine but this time I'll be on top." She licks the shell of my ear.

I feel my groin ache at the thought of feeling her hips grind against me, seeing her nipples harden as she cries out in pleasure, watching her orgasm above me.

I growl, snaking my arm under her, the other gripping her waist. "Quickest recovering ever." I say pulling her onto me. Her legs straddling my hip.

Maka squeals before giggling, leaning forward to kiss me. When she breaks the kiss she looks at me, a seriousness in her eyes. "So now that we have passed the test, we won't have any problems doing this with others."

"Yes we will, because you don't cheat on the person you're in a relationship with."

Maka smiles. "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"You know for having straight A's, you can be slow sometimes."

"Hows this for slow?" She says as she rocks her hips against my hardened cock.

"Fast, slow... it doesn't matter, just please do that again." I say with a strained voice.

Maka giggles before rocking her hips again.

"Fuck me..." I breath.

"I plan to."


	3. 10 Minutes

10 Minutes

Maka's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to see the bright sun shining through my window and all though it did most mornings, today was different. I turn over and look at the clock on my night stand wondering if I had woken up before the alarm was to go off, making the sun seem different this morning. As I look at the time it is indeed the reason the sun is different but it's not because I woke up early, it's because I woke up late.

"Crap!" I yell as I throw my body into hyper drive, tossing the blanket off me and damn near tripping over the sheet while trying to get out of the death trap that is my bed. I reach my door, flinging it open and practically running down the hall.

We were going to be late, I hated being late. I really hated it when it was my fault, I had slept through my alarm, failing to get up on time, failing to get up to wake up Soul and have breakfast on the table when he finally did emerge from his room. I ran past the living room and kitchen to his bedroom door, pounding on it.

"Soul get up, I know it's my fault and I'm sorry but we are going to be late so you have to hurry this morning!"

I didn't wait for a response, I had to take a shower. No time to wash hair, just a quick rinse.

Soul's P.O.V.

I hear Maka pounding on my door and yelling at me that we were going to be late, but really I didn't care. I stretched, yawning in the process. I slowly got up walking over to my door, not bothering to even put pants on, before opening it and walking towards the bathroom in nothing but my boxers. One track mind before I took my morning piss and that was to piss. Just before I reached for the bathroom door knob, the door opens and Maka stands there in the door way, her face is kinda red but I just move aside and let her pass.

In the bathroom as I'm relieving myself I start to wake up a bit more, thinking back on my morning from the time that I heard Maka pounding on my door. Did she apologize for waking me up late? It's not a first but the moment is rare and I liked to milk it for all its worth. Why was her face red when she opened the bathroom door? It's not like she hasn't seen me in my boxers before, in fact I know thats not the reason, and I had seen her in a towel before to so why was she embarrassed? I close my eyes and let my subconscious look her over once more while she is standing in the door way. Hair down but dry, pink blush on her cheeks, arm crossed over her towel, but the towel looks funny, and then there was her bare stomach and then another small towel wrapped around her bottom, her other hand holding it together at her hip. Oh fuck, she must have forgotten her towel in her hurry to get ready and had to use the hand towels. I turn around to look by the sink and find that the towel rack is empty.

I start to head back to my room with the image of her in two very small towels permanently burned into my brain and I needed to get there before she saw me. I hold my breath, only letting it out behind my closed door. I look down and find a tent in my boxers.

"Fuck." I say quietly to myself.

There was only one way to get rid of this. I walk over to my bed, sit down on the edge, hand maneuvering to spring Johnny from his confinement. Cock in hand I lean back, resting on one hand, close my eyes and start to stroke. The images of Maka come back clear as day, it's amazing what your subconscious will pick up, even when your half asleep. Just as I'm getting a good rhythm theres a knock on the door.

"Are you up Soul?"

"Yeah, give me ten minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes, we are already late and I really hate the look Stein gives us when we're late, it's almost as if we are going to be his next projects, like he wants to surgically put a clock into one of us so we will never be late again."

"Maka, all I need is like ten minutes."

"Soul... we have to go now!"

I choose to ignore her and go back to my business.

"Soul are you even listening? What are you doing in there that is so important that we can't leave now?"

As much as I try I can't concentrate with her whining at the door but I refuse to end up with blue balls all day either. So I make the choice, I stand up, putting my cock back into my boxers and walking over to the door and opening it.

"Your not even dressed, what are you doing?" She asks irritation plain in her voice.

"You want to know what I was doing?" I ask.

I grab her wrist and pull her into my room, closing the door, don't need some stupid cat interrupting. I still had a hold of her wrist and as I twist it behind her back I pull her closer to me. Her chest hitting mine. She takes a step back trying to put some distance between us and ends up hitting the back of her legs on the edge of my bed, falling back. The momentum of her forceful move only makes me end up on top of her and of course between her legs. Her arm above her head, my hand still firmly on her wrist. Her other hand moves up to try and pry my hand off her other one and in the process I end up with both her hands in mine.

"Soul, what are you...?"

"You wanted to know what I was doing?"

She glares at me.

"I was trying to get rid of this." I say rocking my hips forward. Her eyes grow wide. "This..." I do it again feeling her heat through my underwear and hers, watching her eyes roll back before her eyelids close. "...this is what you do to me, when you come out of the bathroom in nothing but two hand towels." Her breath catches in her throat.

"So are you going to give me ten minutes? Or would you like to stay and help?" I grin.

"Stay and help." She coos.

It take my brain about twenty seconds to process what she'd just said and then it was as if my body was working on auto pilot. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to her neck causing her to moan, death I wanted to hear more of that. I let go of her wrists and one hand finds it's way into my hair while the other takes a hold of my hand and is pushing it down to grasp her small breast. I thrust my hips into her, feeling the friction our underwear is creating, but not stoping. I kiss down her neck to her collarbone but was stopped by her shirt, she had yet to put on her tie or vest so I did the necessary thing, I started to bite off the buttons, cutting through the thread that held them on with ease, gaining access to more of her creaming skin. Once I had gotten all but the last four, my hand is able to push aside her bra, the strap sliding off her shoulder, grabbing the warm flesh, thumb sliding over a hard nipple while my mouth paid the other a visit.

Maka is putty in my hands, her moans grow in confidence as my hips get more and more desperate. I had to stop, or I was going to be so un-cool and cream in my pants. I slide my hand down her body and between us, bypassing her skirt and slipping in the side of her underwear, my fingers found her wet and oh so hot. In her wetness my fingers played an erotic version of slip and slide as I rub over the hardened sweet spot. Her breathing keeps pace with my strokes for a few minutes until her hips add to it and my fingers slip lower, finding their way into her. Maka moans, tightening her grip on my hair, causing me to reply with my own form of moan.

I work my fingers in and out of her, letting my thumb take over the rubbing. That's when it happened, something I had only ever heard in dreams only to wake up and find her with a different tone and for a different reason, but she moaned, breathing out my name before her breath hitches and her body stiffens, her muscles clenching at my fingers, she is coming, I slow my movement working her down from the edge.

Panting as I pull my fingers out she speaks, "Soul, this isn't helping you."

"We are already late." I grin up at her from were my mouth had been making a nice dark love bite right above her tit.

"Late for one class, but I'd rather not be late for another so can we get this show on the road?"

I sit up. "So how do you..." I start to ask figuring I would make it ladies choice since she is being nice enough to help me out.

"You got condoms?" She asks as she starts to slip off her underwear.

"Um yeah." I reach over to the night stand, open the drawer and pull out a condom. "But are you..."

"This isn't my first time." She says as she lays back down.

"What? When? With who?"

"Do you want to do story time or have sex?" she questions.

"Sex now, story time later?" I smile.

"Maybe."

I fight with my boxers for a few seconds and rip open the condom using my teeth pulling out the rubber and unrolling it over my overly ready cock. I position myself over her, rubbing the head against her opening. I look at her once more and I can tell all the confidence is gone.

"Go slow, I only did it the one time and it was a while ago."

I nod and start to push in. At first her breath gets caught in her throat and as she releases it, her eyes close and she lets out a sound of long awaited relief, at least thats what it sounds like to me, if I only got sex the one time and then nothing for a while thats the sound I would have made.

I get half way in and have an urge to finish hard. I settle for a compromise between what my Meister instructed me to do and what my body wants to do, I pull back and while thrusting in I do it a bit faster then I had the first time. Maka cries out and at first I think I'm going to hear about it, but her fingers pull at my hair and her leg wraps around my lower back. I couldn't stop my hand from grabbing her ass and making her make that sound again.

I continue to thrust into her not changing the intensity of it but the way in which I entered her, causing my pelvis to grind against the more sensitive parts of her.

"Faster." She breaths in my ear, and I have to grab onto the edge of the mattress to give her what she wants.

It was almost instantaneous, only a few thrusts in at this speed and she is coming again, fingers pulling fist fulls of my hair, I never knew hair pulling wound be so pleasurable but the way she did it made me want to thrust harder, and just before I was going to continue she lets go with a big intake of air.

I find a new urge as I pull back to look at her, I want to kiss her. Had we gotten this far without me kissing her? Why had I not kissed her? Why am I thinking about why I haven't and just do it?

I lean forward and her finger is suddenly holding me at bay.

"Don't do it unless you mean it." She pants.

If I had been some dude she had picked up for a random hook up, yeah like Maka would ever do something like that, then again she had lost her virginity at some point without me noticing, I would not have understood what she meant by that statement, but as her weapon, as some one who has felt her soul with my own, I know what she means. She means that I shouldn't kiss her unless I really like her as more then a friend. She had a weird outlook on relationships and although we are having sex, kissing was more personal, yeah she was pulling the whole Pretty Woman on me and it made me think twice but in the end I knew my feelings for her and I knew what I wanted, it just so happened that the more intimate part of our relationship came before the relationship was even established.

I had feelings for Maka and I was a bit surprised that she didn't know that. But never the less I kissed her finger before moving it away and following through with my intentions. I kissed her, and at first she was stiff and unsure, maybe even scared. I open my half of our resonance and waited for her soul to find mine, when it does, her lips soften and she starts to kiss back, feeling my full intentions.

Before I can get carried away with kissing her, she bucks her hips, reminding me of what we were doing before things got all mushy. I don't hesitate I thrust back, she brakes the kiss with an intake of air. My hands still on her ass gripping it harder with each thrust.

One hand is in my hair the other between my arm that is keeping me balanced and my side as her fingers are digging into my shoulder. My stomach muscles are screaming at me as I am using them the most to continue to grind and thrust into her.

I put my mouth next to her ear letting her feel my hot breath on her neck. "Maka you feel so good." I whisper in her ear. "So much better then what I had planned. Why have we never done this before?"

"You never...ahhh... asked."

"What would you have done if I would've asked?"

"Prob-probably, hit you for being a perv."

I chuckle thrusting in a bit harder.

"But if I would have... would have known..."

"Would have known what?" I ask grinding my pelvis harder.

"Ahhah... known that it was..."

"Yes?"

"Fuck Soul." She moans as her body tightens yet again, only this time I don't give in, rebelling against her body's pleads to stop, to regain some kind of stability. She can't breath and she's got a death grip on me. "Please Soul, come, I can't take much more." I can hear the desperation in her voice as her body begins to tighten once more.

This time it's as if her body is coxing mine to reach the same level, the same release and I let it. I let her moans drive me, finally releasing her ass, both hands snake their way under her arms to grip onto her shoulders from behind, pulling myself into her as deeply as she'll take me, her leg slips to the back of my leg, joined by the other as they to pull me towards the same goal.

I can hear her breathing change against my ear, feel the hotness linger longer, her moans conveying her pleads.

"Fuck..." I groan against her neck as I start to feel the beginnings of the end.

She cries out, fingers digging into both my shoulders. She's coming again and it feels so good that I too stiffen up only to reach my own climax growling against her throat.

Maka's letting out little sounds as I shudder and involuntarily thrust a few more times, before I release my grip on her shoulders replacing my right hand with my head. I try and keep myself up, not wanting to crush her under my weight. Her hands slide away from where she had been digging into my back with her fingers. We're both relearning how to breath. I slowly get the strength back to lift myself up, pulling free of her and going to work on dealing with the evidence, careful of the sensitive tip, pulling off the offensive but necessary latex, tying the open end in a knot and dropping it into the garbage at the end of my bed. Maka sits up and I hand her one of the towels I had bought just for this reason. I clean myself off tossing the towel into the dirty laundry and laying down.

Maka starts to get up and my heart sinks. "Well we should get going if we don't want to be late for another class."

I sit up long enough to grab her around the waist and pull her back.

"Soul!" She yells.

I pull her into me, her back against my chest as I throw my blanket over both of us.

"Lets go in after lunch. Besides the class we're missing now is Partner Upkeep, and I think we can do a better job of that from right here then in any classroom don't you think?" I ask as I kiss the back of her neck.

She lets out a sigh.

"I want to hear all about who's ass I have to kick for taking you before I even got a chance to."

She turns in my arms. "Soul, it was a mutual agreement and besides we are sworn to secrecy."

I frown at her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No, just because I know about your sex life because you bragged to Black*Star and Kid about it does not mean you get to know mine."

"Well, as your boyfriend I want to know, you know in case the guy ever comes back looking for seconds."

She giggles, "He's around all the time but I don't think that means he's asking for seconds."

"Now I really want to know."

She sighs. "Promise you wont get mad, pummel him to a pulp, or tell him I told you, cause I swore I would not tell and so did he. I would be pissed even if he told his weapon partner slash girlfriend."

"Scouts honor." I say raising my hand.

She leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"What?!" I yell.

"Well who else would I feel more comfortable with other then you."

"So thats why he stopped getting so mad every time Kid or I talked about getting laid." I say thinking back to about six months ago when Black*Star's reaction to the news changed from him pouting about it to nodding and changing the subject.

"But why him?" I ask.

"He's one of my oldest friends and I felt comfortable with him." Maka says.

"And?"

"Your really asking me how Black*Star is in the sheets?"

"Gotta know if I live up to his Godliness."

Maka laughs. "It was both our first times, of course it was horrible, he ended up blowing it before I even got warmed up but that gave him a lesson in how to finger a girl because he refused to be the only one to get off and he wanted to be the one to do it for me so... yeah. This fact stays with the rest of this secret, one peep about it and I will hurt you Soul Eater Evans."

"Promise. I'm just glad that this." I lean my forehead against hers. "Has finally happened." I kiss her, her lips respond and a warm mew comes from my Meister, oh I'm so glad she didn't give me my ten minutes.


	4. Being a Weapon has its Perks

Being a Weapon has its Perks

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul and I were fighting again and this time I couldn't tell you what about. I don't know what started it, I don't know what we were still arguing about and I really couldn't tell you if I was really mad at him, for whatever it was that started the fight. I do know that it was my mood that was the reason for the continuation of this argument.

I was frustrated I knew that, not with Soul in particularly just with men. I hated them so much and yet there was one thing that I needed from them. I had tried to manipulate the feelings by myself and sure my body reacted but there was something missing. Something about their warmth, the skin to skin contact, the sync of your breathing and body moving with his, was something you could't get with silicon or plastic. I had tested my theory only a few times and although it was better then doing it myself, there was still something missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that it had been just sex, I refused to do anything else, I wouldn't let them get close, never returned their phone calls, and I never did it with the same one twice. The fact that I couldn't get out of them what I wanted from them frustrated me even more. Before Soul could finish his rant about who the hell knows what I screamed at him, turned and walked down the hall to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I can feel my heart racing and my breathing is heavy as I try and calm myself down from our fight and my own problem. I hear a knock on my door but I ignore it, I really don't want to fight anymore, there was no point. But I should have known that if I didn't answer him that he would take that as an invitation to invite himself in.

The door opens and Soul walks in, I can tell by his body language he's still fired up and willing to fight with me till the end.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yells walking over to were I'm standing.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell extending my arms to push him away.

He grabs my wrists. "As your weapon I made a promise to protect my Meister, even if it's from herself and your wavelength is all over the place, now what the hells wrong with you?"

"I'm frustrated!" I yell.

"About?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it. Look I'm sorry about fighting with you and I take full responsibility for starting it and to make up for it I'll cook dinner."

"Nope, you tell me. Part of being a weapon is to help the Meister with whatever may cause them distress."

I glair at him, knowing he's not going to drop it until I tell him, but he'll probably laugh and we'll fight some more and then it will be a running joke for a week and we'll fight until we have an assignment and then things will go back to normal, that's just the way Soul and I are.

"You're going to laugh." I say.

"Try me."

"I'm frustrated... about...sex." I say the last part under my breath as I turn my gaze to something else in my room.

I have no idea what the look on his face is, and he doesn't say anything. He lets go of my wrists, probably so he can hold his gut while he laughs. But then I feel his hands on my lower back pulling me closer, hot breath on my neck before lips and tongue. I shudder and my eyes close, knees growing weak.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a shaking voice and a half hearted care for why, the other half was slowly smothering reason.

"Meister mental upkeep." He whispers against my neck, the spot right under my ear, lips brushing against the flesh before returning to his open mouthed kissing.

I let out another shaky breath that was supposes to have words like "Stop, don't be such a baka." Instead my hands find themselves, not pushing him away, but weaving their way onto his soft white hair and pulling him closed to me.

His hands slide down to my ass, I make a small sound of surprise but again make no movement to stop him. With his hands on my ass he lifts me up and although I have been carried like this before by him, I was usually on his back avoiding any crotch to crotch touching, this time around I could feel him hardening against me and I couldn't stop the small noise that the touching produced, from escaping my mouth.

The next thing I know I'm being laid down and my back finds the familiar groove in my mattress. His hands are no longer on my ass but his groin makes up for their loss.

A rational thought comes to mind, like a life preserver thrown to a drowning person as a last ditch effort. "Soul, we shouldn't have sex." I say and then wishing I hadn't.

"We don't have to, but you defiantly need some kind of release you haven't been able to do yourself." He says, while his hand is creeping up my shirt and cupping my breast, his thumb rubbing over an excited nipple though the cotton of my bra.

My back aches, his hips move, grinding his hardness against me, my skirt is no help in blocking this advancement but then again neither are my wet cotton panties. And then my body betrays me further as my hips push back into him. He lets out a grunt against my skin as his thumb slips under my bra and rubs the bare nipple, exciting it even more. I moan, I've never moaned, all the times I have pleasured myself, not even the first time, not with anyone else did I moan.

"Kiss me..." The words slip out of my mouth without me thinking of the repercussions. Soul doesn't let me down, he never has. His lips are hot against mine before I can protest my own words and I can't help but to kiss back. I feel movement in my arms again, where the hell have they been, oh yeah petrified on the bed trying to hold onto my last thread of sanity, but now they start to roam over Soul. His arms, shoulders, back, waist, hips that move again causing me to brake the kiss with a loud moan. My hands find their way under his shirt tracing the muscles on his stomach finding the edge of his scar and tracing it up. His shirt slips over his head and he moves to discard it next to the bed. When had he gotten so muscular? I roll my hips as if my body needs to tell him, it likes what it sees.

He leans forward and kisses me again, this time his tongue, that had done wonderful things to my neck, begs for entrance into my mouth. The thought at first discussed me but as the full length of his hardened member rubbed against my soaked panties I had no choice but to open my mouth and moan, giving him the access he wanted. The sensation was strange but as his tongue caressed mine we found a fluent movement that caused me to continue to roll my hips into him.

Soul pulls back, mouth going to the shell of my ear. "Do you mind if I take my pants off? I'll keep my boxers on but these jeans are really constricting."

I'm at a loss for words, I would have expected him to call the whole thing off, not ask if he could take it a step further and take his pants off. I nod, giving him the only answer I could, and then it hits me, he is more then eighty percent naked and I have yet to take anything off. I shimmy out of my skirt while he's taking his pants off and as I sit up to remove my shirt my forehead collides with his. The sound of us hissing in pain as we rub our foreheads is a grounder.

Soul lets out a little laugh and it makes me smile.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

Soul shrugs. "I'm doing what a good weapon does." He leans in, lips inches away from mine. "Taking care of my Meisters needs." he says, again his hot breath passes over my skin and before I can melt into a puddle he kisses me. His hands are at my sides and he's lifting my shirt. I lift my arms and pull away from the kiss as my shirt is lifted over my head. Before I can question him again, his lips are back on mine.

Just as I'm getting back into our rhythm of tongues, he pulls away. "This is your need, don't let my needs influence yours and don't let me over step your needs. You can stop this at anytime ok Meister?"

I nod, and his lips return to mine. His large hands rub up and down my back, passing over my bra clasp a few times before settling on it and working the hooks lose. I break away, taking a deep breath in as the straps fall off my shoulders. His lips move down my jaw and to my collar bone making sure to kiss where my bra strap was, just a reminder that I am now completely exposed to him. I finish sliding the bra off my arms and tossing it to the end of the bed. As I start to lay down again, Soul's mouth keeps moving until he's right above my breast. I lay down completely only to have my back arch off the mattress as he takes my breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over my nipple and causing me to cry out.

I never thought that foreplay would be such an essential part. I didn't trust anyone enough to try foreplay and, it's kinda hard to do foreplay with yourself, half the fun is not knowing what the other person is going to do, like Soul's hand traveling over my skin. You can't surprise yourself like someone else can, like Soul's hand moving between us and on to... Oh Death!

His fingers are lightly tracing the wetness on my underwear, driving me crazy and making me want to demand him to, cut to the chase, get with the program, or the more pun-able, stop beating around the bush. But I let him do what he wants to do, part of the fun of this was the not knowing what he was going to do and I trusted him.

But there is one plus side to sharing a wavelength, he could feel my impulses if I projected them enough and as I thought of him moving his fingers to the center of my problem he does. How is there such strength in his fingers and yet they are so gentle? His middle and ring finger rub up the middle of the wetness, applying just the right amount of pressure and I cry out yet again.

He continues to rub, each pass making me wetter and wetter, I'm beginning to pant, biting my lip when I have an urge to cry out. His mouth, which had come off my breast at some point, knowing it could't compete with the fingers, is now moving its way down my body. I jump at the feel of his lips on my hip but don't let that take away from the pleasure his fingers are giving me.

Just as I'm starting to feel that familiar sensation that I can do myself, his fingers are gone and I almost make my demands but then a hotter, more muscular part of him caresses me, adding to my wetness it's own form of lubricant and my head tilts back against pillows. As his tongue licks once more up the center, it stops when it finds the dip of my opening, only covered by cotton, and it presses harder into it. My hands are in his hair once more, not sure if they want to pull or push, my hips on the other hand thrust into him.

His hands stop me by pinning me down to the mattress, causing me to become turned on for a whole different reason. The strength he has but never uses with me, what it would feel like to be held down and at his mercy.

His fingers hook onto the waistband of my underwear and as he starts to pull, my ass lifts up into his mouth. He pulls away, I would have told him not to but knew that the things to come would make up for this loss. He slides the wet cotton down my legs and tosses them to the side. I have a second of eye contact before I feel his fingers on me, bare, and my eye lids close, head yet again thrown back against the pillows.

Fingertips dance along the opening for a second or two before one descends, I lift my hips as he thrusts his finger into me three, four times before slowly inviting the second in. With two I can feel as his fingers curl inside me making the come here motion just inside and I did, I did just come here, muscles tightening around his fingers, my hands clench at the sheets. My head trying to become one with the pillows at this point and my vocal cords getting their exercise as I cry out.

I thought for sure that this would be the end of this madness, that he would say he accomplished his mission and fall back. My breathing was calming down and my fingers were unclenching the sheets as my inner muscles twitch. But unlike his homework, he was going to give me a hundred and ten percent. I think his mouth felt shown up or something because it was bound and determined to show the fingers that it could please me more, and hey, who was I to get in the way of a feud that only involved my body.

At first wetness of his tongue just felt weird but as he continued to lick all my sensitive parts I began to appreciate it. Just as I was getting use to the licking, he gently sucks my clit into his mouth and I whimper, never knowing this sensation, sure I had felt fingers and rubbing, but the sucking... His hands hold my hips down again as he flicks my swollen clit with his tongue. Just before I tell him I can't take it anymore, he releases and his tongue slides down and to my opening where it plunges as deep as it can, licking me inside slowly.

I moan, and push against his hands wanting to let my hips move freely, feeling the restraint only makes the urge worse. He licks up my center again before one of his hands lets go of my hips and fingers and mouth come to a truce. His mouth sucks my clit back in, teasing it with his tongue as fingers thrust into me, he doesn't go the speed I would like him to, making me cum quickly, no he continues to draw it out, slowly, his fingers repeat what they had done before, while his tongue is hard at work licking and flicking my clit. It doesn't take as long as I thought it would too make me cum a second time.

I cry out, one hand making it above my head and to the pillow, the other only grips onto the strong wrist that holds my hip down. I can feel the muscle in his arm tighten and it makes me moan again. His mouth releases me and his fingers are withdrawn, as I look down at him he inserts his fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and licking them clean. I had seen guys do this before in porn and it was kind of revolting, but for some reason when Soul did it, I felt my inner muscles tighten a bit tighter in their after orgasm twitching.

Soul looks up at me and proceeds to crawl up my body, shoulder muscles flexing in ways I had never seen without a shirt covering them. His mouth goes for my neck as his hardened member is gently pressed against me, how the hell had I forgotten about that? His lips kiss under my ear for only a second until I feel his hot breath.

"You tell me when to stop, when you've had enough." He breaths, his hips rotating forward, hardness rubbing against me.

His lips go to work on my neck, one hand keeping the majority of his weight off me, while the other lightly massaged my breast, his hips on the other hand were relentless. Rubbing harder then anything else and I find myself questioning, what would be so wrong in having sex with Soul? I mean we have come this far, and it's not like either of us are virgins. I could play it cool, I'm on birth control, I have condoms, and damn if he didn't deserve it. What was he going to do wait until I was satisfied and then hide in his room and masterbate? In that case I guess I could finish him off without sex, a hand job, a blow job, but who was I kidding I wanted to have sex, not just sex, but sex with him. He grunts against my skin as he draws out the contact, slowly rubbing from tip to base.

"Soul, can we..." I start.

"You call the shots remember Meister." He interrupts.

I reach over to my nightstand, open the drawer and pull out a condom, placing it by his hand that is wonderfully playing with my breast. His fingers touch the foreign wrapper and his mouth comes off my neck to look at it.

"Don't say anything just do it before I change my mind."

He puts the corner of the wrapper in his mouth holding it with his teeth as he pushes his boxers down. I watch as he becomes fully naked and I feel my insides clamp down once more. He tears the wrapper open, pulling out the condom and discarding the foil. He places the latex on his head and rolls it down his shaft.

He then looks up to me, placing his hands on my sides.

"I want you to be the Meister, take control, use your strength against me." I say.

His hands move to my arms, slowly moving them up over my head where he pins them with one hand, the other moves back down my body, between my legs. I look down the length of my body and watch him position himself, his head pushed against my opening, the look on Souls face, pure pleasure as he pushes deeper. His hand rests by my hip as he lowers himself on to me.

Mouth by my ear, his breathing is shaky. "All you have to do is say no."

His hips move and I moan, bucking my hips into his, his hand, moving to my hip, gripping onto me and holding me down. I know I will have marks when we're done.

He pushes back into me and I moan again saying just the opposite of no. I test his strength, push at his hand holding my wrists but he only holds them tighter. I moan and try my hips, and get a low growl against my throat. His hips are trusting so that his pelvis is rubbing against my clit and I can't stop from moaning. Slowly he lifts himself up to look at me while his hips slowly continue.

He lets out a groan. "You feel so good."

"You like having the power for once?" I ask.

"I always have the power."

"Not with me."

"Is that why it feels so much better?"

I giggle.

He trusts again and I close my eyes in a long blink. "No I thinks its because I enjoy seeing that look on your face."

"What look?" I ask.

He thrusts harder and my eyes roll into the back of my head, mouth parts in a silent moan.

"That look. Besides I think you like me in control."

"I do." I say breathy, eyes still closed.

"Well then, you up for some different ways to play?"

I look at him with a questionable look. "Ok."

He stops what he's doing and my eyes close once more for a different, saddening reason.

"Flip over, hands above your head, legs closed."

Oh Death was he going to try and ass rape me? I was totally not into that. But I decided to trust him and did as he demanded. I got comfortable and felt him move, one leg on either side of me, He moved my hair so it was all to one side giving me room to breath, one hand held down my hands while the other positioned himself to enter me, vaginally, thank Death.

He laid his body on top of mine as he thrust in causing me to moan. He kisses the back of my neck creating goose bumps, his breath moves to my ear again.

"Remember you still have the power to say no, Meister."

I moan again as he continues to thrust, his dick rubbing where his fingers had. My breathing picks up as I start to feel myself getting close, but as I notice my breathing I notice Soul's as well, his breath on and around my ear, I can hear his breathing matching mine as he thrust faster.

I moan again chills running down my spine regardless of the heat his body is creating being on top of me.

"Your so tight, fuck." He says against my neck.

I push against him with my ass and he grunts. "Fuck, I'm going to cum if I keep going in this position."

I moan both wanting him to cum but wanting it to never end. He lets go of my hands and sits up on his heels, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my ass up with him so I'm on all fours with my ass in the air, not the most flattering but as he thrust in, the feeling makes up for it. His thrusting changes from slow and rubbing to a faster harder thrust really slamming into me. The sound of his body colliding with mine only added to the squeaks of my old bed frame and the moans coming from my mouth.

I push back into him gaining my hands but the second I do that his hand slides up my back grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it back, it hurts at first but I can see how it gives him more power and I pull against it, loving the new feeling.

His thrust slows and he lets go of my hair, his hands resting on my hips, he lays his head on my back. "Damn it, this is usually my go to position when I don't want to cum, but you feel so good."

I start to move and he sits up letting me go. I pull free of him but turn around quickly and sit, thankful to be out of the doggie position. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap, making me straddle him, positioning himself so he slides in easily. I throw my head back at the feel of him reentering and wrap my arms around his neck for support. He moves my hips showing me the movement and I catch on quickly.

He kisses my neck. "Did I pull your hair to hard? I'm sorry if I did."

"No." I shake my head as I roll my hips. He groans. "In fact I kind of liked it." I say with my lips next to his ear. I lick the shell of his ear before taking his earlobe into my mouth.

He shudders as I play with his earlobe, pulling my hips into him harder. I let go of his ear, "Right there, don't stop."

He repeats his actions and I can feel my orgasm growing yet again. He licks my neck before sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark.

"Yes, that feels good." I whisper.

He growls, a low rumble in his chest. Letting go on my neck.

"Please harder."

He complies by thrusting in while pulling me closer.

I can feel myself getting tighter. "So close, please don't stop."

Soul groans but keeps it up.

I'm just about there, at the top and ready to tumble over the edge and he stops. Breathing hard.

I pull back and look at him.

"I'm not ready yet and if I kept going..."

I whimper feeling the building slowly diminish.

"Sorry, I'm usually not this bad, for some reason I'm not on top of my game with you."

His comment makes me laugh.

"Don't laugh, I blame it on all your whisperings, most girls don't let me know their cumming until they're doing it."

I look to the other side of the room, not really liking the way being compared to 'the others' is making me feel.

"But then again your different from most girls, and I'm realizing that I like that about you most of all."

Although his comment made me feel a little better, the feel of his mouth on my neck felt even better.

I moan in his ear. "Lay me down and fuck me, please, I need to cum."

"You should talk like that more often." he says against my neck as he lays me down.

I giggle but its soon replaced with moans as he thrusts into me. I can feel it building yet again.

"Harder, just like that, oh yes." I breath.

His hand is back to massaging my breast and it's helping me, but I can feel him starting to lose stamina. I take advantage of his missing stabilizer and push him over using the momentum to gain control, he lays on his back a bit confused as I sit up and roll my hips against him.

"You have lost the control." I say before moaning, his hips thrust up as mine rock back.

His hands are on my waist helping me keep rhyme. I try and keep my mouth shut learning that the more I talk the closer he gets, it's not that I didn't want him to get off, I just really need this last one, it has been building since we first started and I wanted it so bad.

But I couldn't hold it in, I had to let him know I was enjoying every part of this. I moan, my hands on his chest gripping, digging into his skin. "I don't care if you cum, just don't stop. So close."

"Fuck your tight, how close?" He says between his teeth.

"Harder, deeper."

He thrusts deeper pushing me over the edge. I cry out, throwing my head back. "I'm cumming, Soul."

He continued to thrust pushing me further and further from reality. "Fuck, Maka!" He yells gripping my hips tight and holding them there as he cums. Thrusting once more with a growl, followed by a moan as he releases his thrust, relaxing back onto the bed.

I collapse onto his chest laying my head on his shoulder feeling my hot breath bounce off his neck and hit me in the face. I can feel his heart beat against my chest and feel my own in ever muscle. My legs are shacking and my insides twitch causing Soul to give me small noises whenever there is a big one.

"That was... the best." he says.

I would have to agree with him, I had never experienced anything close to this and knew what I was missing from all the other times. A connection. I had tried to distance myself from any male I knew for my experiments when all I needed was someone I trusted. I move to release him, moving my leg over with the other and laying down next to him. His chest still moving up and down franticly, normally now would be the time I would get up get dressed and leave but this time I didn't want to, the thought of not being able to leave beings this was my apartment that I shared with the male I just had sex with would have scared me to death but it's Soul. He disposes the condom in my waste basket next to the bed and lays back down.

I have the urge to snuggle up to him, to get close. Before I can decide if it's a good idea, Soul wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and instantly feel safe, secure and relaxed, something I had never allowed myself to feel with anyone else.

"Maka."

"Hum?"

"Can we continue to do this, I mean... exclusively."

My heart starts to race, did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Maybe he meant friends with benefits that only did it with each other. Maybe I should ask him to clarify.

"You mean as in exclusive friends with benefits?"

"You could say that since we are friends, or you could call yourself my girlfriend."

I swallow hard. Breath, just breath. Thats not what I was looking for but why would it be a bad thing? Oh right because if I let myself get to close I could get hurt.

"I'll prove to you everyday that you can trust me." He says.

Damn sharing a wavelength.

"You don't have to be scared, remember you're the one with the control Meister."


	5. Hot as Hell

Hot as Hell

(Story takes place during a heat wave in Death City where it is 119, everything is cool though until the ac stops working in the apartment and Maka and Soul have to find new ways to stay cool for more then one reason.) **Longest One-shot to date.**

Soul's P.O.V.

Classes had been canceled due to the heat wave currently trying to cook Death City. There was a heat advisory in effect until further notice, todays temp was a nice 72 degrees, inside the apartment where Maka was reading her book quietly at the other end of the couch, her feet in my lap as I flip mindlessly through the channels on TV looking for something to watch. Outside however was 119, hot enough to cook an egg or the bottom of your shoes if you stood in one spot long enough. Not even night brought relief even though the 80's were a relief to though who had to be out in the elements, poor bastards. Nope I was glade we had our own little oasis here on the couch with the AC blowing right on us.

"CLINK, CLINK, CLINK!"

Maka and I both look up at the AC unit. "Oh no, no, don't die, we need you." I plead as if I am begging a friend or loved one to stay.

"CLUNK!" The sound echoed in my ears as the cool air disappears as if it had been a mirage, yeah I know those are usually images but hell the heat can fuck with your mind. I get up from the couch and walk over to the wall the AC is on.

"Come on work you bastard." I say hitting the side of it with my fist. It makes a few more sounds as its last ditch effort then a small puff of smoke, like it's last breath, comes out of it. "Why now?"

"I'll call the building manager and see if he can come over and fix it." Maka says as she gets up off the couch and walks to the kitchen to get the phone.

I can feel the heat already finding it's way into the apartment through cracks along the windows and door. I walk into the kitchen and make sure the ice machine is woking in the freezer and then remember that that broke last summer. damn crappy apartment. Why did we still live here? Oh yeah because it was the only place the DWMA would pay the full rent. I take the ice cube trays out of the freezer, crack them and pour the already made ice into a container putting it back in the heavenly Arctic box and refill the ice trays to make more.

"Well thats just great." Maka says.

"What?" I ask.

"The building manager went on vacation to Hawaii, he won't be back for another week."

"Repair man?"

"Already called, they are swamped and don't have an opening for three days."

"Daaaammmn." I whine dramatically throwing myself onto the counter and finding it still cool. "Oh sweet formica, grace me with your coolness." I rub my cheek across the countertop.

"Eww, Soul I have to fix dinner there."

"Not tonight, you are not turning on the stove."

"Peanut butter and jelly it is then."

"Fine by me." I say moving to a new spot on the cool smooth surface.

I watch as she walks back over to the couch and sits down, picking her book back up. How is she not starting to cook in her school uniform. Yeah even though we didn't have class Maka still felt that she should wear it just to remind herself it wasn't the weekend or something like that, I don't always understand my Meister.

As I walk back over to the couch I slip my t-shirt over my head.

Maka's P.O.V.

My eyes shift from the pages of my book to Soul as he takes his t-shirt off, I know I have seen him without it before but for some reason this time I find myself distracted by him. I quickly focus back to my book as Soul sits back down on the couch. He presumes his channel flipping. I look back up at him as he raises his arm to put it behind his head like he's on display for some kind of male model ad.

His gaze turns to me and he catches me looking at him. "What's that look for?"

"No look, just wondering when the last time you showered was?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Maybe because you don't have a shirt on and now your letting all your man oder out into the general population's air supply."

"It's not the general population's air supply, just yours."

"Well you stink." I say. It wasn't the truth and the thought of him in the shower did strange things to me, but I had to say something.

"Whatever, at least it will be cool." He says as he gets up starting to undo his belt.

"Can you at least wait until you are behind closed doors before you strip down?" I say putting my book in front of my face.

"Nope." Soul says with a laugh as his pants land in my lap.

"Gross, go take a shower, perv!" I say as I throw his jeans on the floor.

Once I hear the shower running I get up suddenly feeling over heated in my uniform. I toss Souls jeans and t-shirt in the dirty clothes on my way to my room. I enter and close the door slightly and start to go through my drawers looking for some thing to wear. I decide on a pair of work out shorts and a tank top. I start to peel my uniform vest off, unbuttoning the dress shirt and removing that as well. I slip the tank top over my sports bra and continue to change replacing my skirt with the shorts

I walk back out to the couch just in time to catch Soul walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, wrapped loosely around his hips, as he reaches for the doorknob of his room the towel slips a little lower, I catch the indent where his hip and groin meet before he enters his room. I swallow hard and hurry to the couch, picking up my book and trying to forget what my eyes have taken in. The more I try and forget about it the more I can't stop thinking about it.

I hear Soul open his door and walk barefoot across the living room, he still is shirtless and the shorts he had decided to put on didn't cover much more then the towel. I catch myself staring and shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"You ok?" Soul asks.

"Head ache."

"Don't go getting dehydrated on me Meister." He says. "I'll get you a glass of water, do you want drugs?"

"No, just the water, thank you."

I can't help myself as I watch him walk into the kitchen, get a glass out of the cabinet and fill it with tap water, he then opens the freezer and pops a couple ice cubes into the glass. He turns back and walks back to me, handing me the glass.

"Thanks."

"Let me know if that head ache doesn't ease up in an hour or so."

"Ok."

"And maybe you should put the book down for a bit, straining your eyes wont help."

Although he was right, if I had a real head ache I probably would have fought harder to continue reading, funny I know but I humored him. "Yeah ok, I think I might go lay down for a bit."

"You could do that out here, it's cooler then your room."

I shrug and lean into the back of the couch with the arm rest at my back, pretending to stare into space while actually watching him. He brings his arm up again to place it behind his head and this time I can't distract myself with untrue needs to shower. I sink lower onto the couch and flip over so I can lay face out. Getting comfortable wasn't that hard. I extended my left leg out so it was almost touching Soul on the other end of the couch, and brought my right leg up slightly bending it at the knee. I use my left arm as my pillow, placing my right hand on my hip.

Soul's P.O.V.

I glance over after finally finding something halfway decent on TV. Maka is laying there with her eyes closed, I assume she's asleep, she looks like shes sleeping. I look back at the TV but I'm pulled away again when Maka's toe rubs up against my bare leg. I look at the toe half tempted to tickle it to see if she reacts, but something tells my eyes to wander up the length of her leg jumping to the other, resting on the fact that I can see the bottom of her ass because her shorts have shifted, it looks so firm and I wonder if she's even wearing underwear. I fight the urge to run my hand up the length of her long leg and under her shorts to find out. She shifts a little and it's enough to make my eyes move on, her hand is resting on her hip, her tank top has ridden up to just under her small but perky chest giving me a half view of her tight stomach.

I move on not wanting to think about what I would do if I had the balls, she had taken her hair out of pigtails early in the day replacing them for a single high pony tail. I have a clear view of her neck and jaw, why do these areas make me want to jump on her more then the rest. Out of all the eye candy that's on display why the neck and jaw. Maybe it was because I have always been able to see them and therefore have fantasized about them the most. Yeah I know I'm not normal, fuck normal, I have spent many hours wondering what her skin would feel like under my lips, tongue, teeth. And it all started at the neck or jaw.

She shifts again rolling onto her back, she extends the bent leg out and it rubs up and over my leg and into my lap. At first I thought for sure this was going to end badly with her kicking me but she turns her foot allowing the arch of her foot to lightly graze over my manly bits, which in a way is worse because now she's stimulated something that was being kept on a very short leash.

She stretches arching her back bringing the hand that was resting on her hip up above her head. I can now see all her stomach and with her foot still resting on my quickly hardening member I know I'm in for it if she wakes up. I really have got to stop looking at her. I try and turn my attention back to the TV but am yet again pulled away when she makes a small noise. My head whips back to look at her, her brow is scrunched up and as it relaxes her lips part slightly, as another small moan like noise comes out of her mouth. Death is she having a sex dream? Her foot moves back and forth, rubbing me through the silky material of my shorts. I close my eyes for a second letting myself enjoy it for only a second. Before she wakes up and finds me creaming my shorts over her accidental sleeping foot job, I open my eyes, rein in all my strength and pick up her foot putting it next to the other on the couch.

I slowly start to get up, not wanting her to wake up to me pitching a tent either. I manage to get into my room without her waking up. I stand there with my back against my closed door, breathing soothing breaths, trying to calm myself. It doesn't take me long as my body switches from hot and horny to just hot, damn it really was hotter in our bed rooms. I take a few more breaths for good measure and open my door, walking back out into the kitchen deciding a glass of water was a good idea.

"I didn't kick you off the couch did I?" Maka asks scaring the crap out of me.

"Holy shit your awake, and no." I answer with my hand on my chest.

Maka laughs.

"Did you have a nice nap." I ask with a sinister smile remembering the sounds she was making and wondering if she remembered her dream.

Her cheeks flush. "Oh, um, yeah I did. I only woke up because of the heat."

Although that could have been taken two different ways I leave it alone. "Yeah it's getting really hot in here." I continue to get my glass of water and move to the couch to sit back down. Maka picks up her glass off the coffee table leaving behind a wet ring. I watch as she puts the glass to her lips, tipping it to consume the content, the condensation forming into a droplet as it falls it rolls down her chest to disappear into her small amount of cleavage.

She peers over the glass at me, pulling it away from her lips. "What?"

"Nothing just making sure you're getting enough to drink thats all. How's the headache?"

"Better, thank you."

I nod not having anything else to say.

"It really is getting hot in here isn't it?" She says before putting her glass back down on the coffee table. I watch her hands move to the lower parts of her tank top and as if it happens she starts to pull it over her head. I lick my lips and turn away swallowing hard.

"Do we still have that fan in the hall closet from when we first moved in here?"

"You mean before the building had AC?"

"Yeah, how did we ever survive then?"

"The kitchen floor." I laugh.

Maka laughs. "Thats right."

"I'll go look for the fan." I say getting up.

I know I have seen her in her sports bra before and it should be no problem but for some reason I can't stop wanting to lick the sweat off her skin. I open the closet door and rummage through assignment gear and our winter coats before getting to the back of the closet and finding the fan.

"Please tell me you found it." I hear Maka's voice right behind me.

"Yep." I say turning around and shoving the fan at her trying to create some distance.

She takes the fan from me but had a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to go lay on the tile." I say. Moving past her and making a b-line to the kitchen. I start with my front for a reason, trying to cool down in more ways then one.

Maka sets up the fan on the counter and aims it down towards the floor and turns it on. The breeze is a nice add to the coolness of the tile. I lay my face down on my arms that are making a makeshift pillow and close my eyes.

"Mmmmm. That feels so good." Maka moans.

My eyes snap open and see her laid out on the floor before me, her arms up and crossed above her head, her back arched slightly still trying to get use to the coldness, one leg straight out while the other is bent just a bit.

Her breath hitches in her throat as the rest of her back connects with the tile, causing her to make the hottest little noise before she finishes it off with a moan of satisfaction.

I close my eyes trying to get the image of her laying before me making sexy noises. We lay there for a bit while my mind thinks of all kinda of things I could do to her get her to make those same noises. I imagine myself crawling over to her and running my hands all over her, licking the sweat from her skin. I have to open my eyes too stop my brain, which isn't better.

She must have gotten some ice out of the freezer before laying down, I watch as she drags the ice over her stomach down to her waist band of her shorts and back up again, over her sports bra and onto her chest and neck.

"Maka?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever had an impulse so bad that you just say fuck it and do it?"

"Like when we're fighting?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well yeah."

"And what do you do about it?"

"I go for it. You know that, I have done a lot of stupid things on a whim but they always end up right."

"So since I put up with all your stupid impulses, you think you could put up with one of mine without getting too mad."

"Sure Soul I could do that."

I slowly push myself up off the ground and crawl over to her easily hovering above her. Her eyes are closed which makes me braver as I lean down and press my lips to hers.

She stiffens at first, from shock I guess, but then relaxes into it and even starts to kiss back. Her hands are suddenly in my hair lightly pulling at it. I run my tongue over her lips and her mouth opens, my tongue is greeted with hers as the kiss heats up. Her hands leave my hair and I feel them slide down onto my chest before she pushes at me. I break the kiss and look at her, she doesn't look mad.

"Soul..."

Oh man hear it comes the mother of all Maka chops. I close my eyes preparing for the pain.

"Touch me."

My eyes open wide. "What?"

"Please." She says.

My hand starts on her waist, she closes her eyes, I lean forward and kiss her again while my hand moves up her body until I feel the fabric of her sports bra. I maneuver my piano skilled fingers under the band and graze over her perky nipple in the process. Maka moans into my mouth and arches into me. Her leg moves, brushing against mine, I lift my leg and let hers slide to the out side. I place my leg between hers and can instantly feel her heat against my bare skin. I press my upper thigh onto her, her hips buck and the fabric of my shorts is pushed up making her shorts the only thing between her and my thigh. Her hips rock again and she moans, she breaks the kiss and pulls her sports bra over her head, brain working on auto pilot, my mouth instinctively latches onto her exposed breast, her hand grabs mine moving from her breast down her body unit I get the hint and move it at a faster pace. My fingers meet the wetness of her shorts and she cries out.

What the hell are we about to do? It's the heat, it's got to be. Her nails rake down my back causing me to growl and forget my concerns. My fingers rub against her with more enthusiasm wanting to hear her cry out again. I have heard Maka make a lot of sounds being her partner, sounds, of happiness, sadness, pain, and even the occasional sound of pleasure like the sound you make when you eat your favorite food or find a new one, but this sound of pleasure is different and I want to hear it again and again until I memorize it. My mouth works over her breast, tongue making her nipple as hard as it can get before my lips lightly pull on it.

Her hip movements start to pick up a rhythm, her breathing becoming irregular. My fingers keeping up with her adding pressure now and then causing her to make small noises. I lick my way up to her neck nipping at her collar bone gently not wanting to brake the skin. One of her hands moves from my lower back to snake it's way between us and I think she's going to put a stop to this craziness but instead of her halting my hand, her hand take a firm hold onto the one thing that could take this all to the next level. Her hand begins to caress, and I can't stop my hips from thrusting into her hand, a groan making it that much hotter against her neck.

Things are going slowly and with both our hands in the way it was hard to achieve anything. I took another blind leap, removing my fingers pressed firmly against her, taking her hand away and pushing my shorts off my hips. Maka whimpered at the lose of all the contact but as I pressed my hardened member against her I heard her gasp. Her shorts made it easy to slide over her as I slowly started to test my boundaries with her, rubbing myself against the wetness. I get approval as her hands grip my hips, pulling at me.

I would have been just fine with this, I could finish this way, I was not going to push Maka any further out of her comfort zone. I thought I had made that clear as I whisper, "This is more then I ever wanted." in her ear.

"I want more." Maka whispers back.

I feel her hand leave my hip and the sound of a drawer being opened draws my attention. I see Maka open up one of the rarely used bottom drawers that holds all our first aid supplies, she pulls out a universally recognized square foil package. I don't know when they got in the drawer but I have a feeling Blair is responsible, I'll have to remember to thank that perverted cat. I also don't know when my hips stopped moving, my eyes follow the foil package until Maka's eyes come into contact with mine.

She leans up and kisses me. I'm actually kinda thinking this is a dream, this can't be happening, Maka would never...

I feel her hips move under me and I realize she's trying to wiggle her way out of her shorts with me still on top of her, I snap back to reality and lift myself up so she can get her shorts over her ass and down her legs. She lays back down and looks up at me.

"We don't have to if you'r not ready." She says.

"It's not that, I guess I'm just surprised."

"Is it a good surprise?" She asks kissing my chin and then the corner of my mouth.

I turn my head slightly to kiss her, opening her mouth with my tongue and enjoying the taste of her. I feel her firm grip on me once more before I feel the silkiness of the latex being rolled over me. I feel one of her hands on my hip the other angles me, setting me up. She pulls my hips down and I can feel her entrance, she pulls me a little closer before moving her other hand to my hips, slowly I push into the tightness and heat. Maka stops pulling at me and her breathing is quick, she makes a sound thats something I have heard before, but not a noise I want you hear at a time like this.

I break from the kiss to ask if she's ok, if I was hurting her, if she wanted me to stop, but don't get a chance.

"I'm fine, keep going, it will pass."

"Can I help?"

"Distract me."

I quickly think about how to do just that and end up with my mouth working the flesh at her neck leaving all kinds of marks, my hand is groping at her breast. I wait until she's making the pleasured sounds again before I continue. I push until I come to a block and know that only force will get me through. I kiss my way up her neck to her ear pulling my hips back slowly at the same time.

"Maka there's one more urge I have been fighting back for a while now, probably longer then the one you've fulfilled and thats the urge to say, I love you."

Maka turns her head to try and make eye contact with me, but she's met with my lips, I thrust in hard enough to break through and she bites my lower lip in the process. She cries out, as she slowly brings her breathing back down to normal she releases my lip, kissing it lightly.

"Was that my distraction?" She asks.

"Yes and no, I did say it to distract you... but it was the truth." I say putting my forehead to hers.

"Well it worked for the most part, start slow...and Soul... I love you too."

I can't stop my lips from forming a grin. I watch as her eyes close and her lips part in a moan as my hips push further into her. I pull back and the grin is replaced with my own pleasured look. With the next thrust her hips move to meet mine, I don't know how I am going to last long at all, she feels so good and the noises she's making aren't helping. I never thought I would be this uncool, finally get to be with my meister and it's going to be over within minutes. The least I can do is warn her that I'm going to cum before she gets any pleasure out of our first time together.

"Maka..."

"Just a little faster..."

Thats not going to help. I find myself biting my lip where she had and increasing my speed. I have to hold out, if I want to do this ever again she needs to get something out of it too.

I can taste my blood in my mouth and pain is helping a little but as I continue she's growing tighter and soon nothing is helping. I can feel myself rapidly approaching my climax. My hands grasp at the floor only to find nothing for me to grip onto. Fuck this is not going to end well.

"Maka..." I try again.

"Harder..." She moans.

"I can't." I admit. "I'll cum."

"Oh yeah." She moans. "I want to know what that feels like, please fuck me harder."

"I want you to cum." I say.

"Close." She breaths.

The talking has helped and I thrust in harder, Maka cries out, moving her hips with mine.

"Please..." She starts to say.

"Fuck." I whisper as I feel her tighten even more as I reach my climax. Thrusting deeper.

"Awww, I'm cuming." Maka cries out.

I muster up the last of my strength and thrust as hard as I can into her making me shudder as her insides clench down on my sensitive cock. I try and hold myself up but her hands are in my hair and she's pulling my head down to her chest and I'm to tired to refuse.

She's running her fingers through my sweaty hair and I feel the hard pull of sleep. My eyes are closed and listening to her heart find it's normal rhythm is lolling me dreamland.

As though I had been floating, I feel the jolt of my subconscious hit the ground as a loud knock came from the front door. My body jumped and Maka clenched onto my hair, if I hadn't known better I would have said she had fallen asleep to.

"Hey, Soul... Maka, you guys still alive in there? Or did you cook already?" Black*Stars voice came through the door before another set of load poundings came.

I slowly lift myself up, testing my arm strength and finding that I must have been out for a little while.

"Hello! If you guys don't answer soon I'm kicking in this door."

"Maybe they're not here." I heard Kid say.

"Or maybe they are dying in there and they need their God to save them. I'm counting to three...One."

"Shit. "I whisper. I get up and throw the condom absentmindedly into the kitchen trash can and was able to catch my clothes as Maka threw them at me.

"Two..."

She gathered her clothes and rushed to her bed room able to clean up and change in there.

I slipped on my boxers and shorts, made a once over of the kitchen floor and rushed to the front door, opening it to find Black*Star with his foot on a box, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid behind him.

"It's about time dude."

"Sorry." I say, not really meaning it.

"Calm down, we brought a gift." Black*Star motions to the box.

"I heard your AC went out and know that the landlord is on vacation." Kid says.

"Well then I guess I can't be to mad." I grin. moving aside so they can all come in.

"Where's Maka?" Liz asks.

"Um she's, in her room reading I think. Let me go tell her the great news." I say walking down the hall, leaving our friends in the living room. I stop and knock on her door.

I look back down the hall towards the living room and am suddenly pulled into her room by my arm. Before I can say anything the door is closed and she's motioning me to look at her body.

I'm looking and at first I don't see the problem, but then as my eyes adjust I can see little marks on her body where I had been kissing her. She's wearing a pair of longer shorts and a t-shirt but the ones on her neck are visible.

"What am I suppose to do about these? I can't go out there, they'll know." She yell whispers.

I can't help but grin. "I'm sorry, I really am." I wrap my arms around her waist.

There is a knock on her door. I grab a hand towel and put it around Maka's shoulders. It covers most of them.

"Maka, Soul do you guys have something you want to tell us?" Kid's voice this time.

I open the door, blocking Maka from most of their views. I can see Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki giggling in a group. The AC box is open and Black*Star is dancing around with the first bit's of garbage the box had to offer.

"What do you mean?" I ask Kid.

"Dude, why is there a used condom in your trash!?" Black*Star yells, pointing to the garbage can.

"Has it finally happened?" Kid asks.

I look back at Maka who slowly pulls the towel off from around her shoulders to burry her face in it. Revealing to Kid the marks.

I look back at Kid who has a dumbstruck look on his face of disbelief. And then Maka's hand reaches out to mine. I look back, towel no longer hiding her red face. All I can do is smile and pull her closer to me.

"I fucking new it." Black*Star yelled. "All they needed was a little push, and getting half naked because of the heat was all it took. I'm so glad I killed the AC this morning." He says with a grin.

"You're the reason the AC stopped working?" I ask as I pass by Kid, dragging Maka down the hall as I walked towards the soon to be dead God.

He's standing there with a stupid grin on his face shaking his head, he is so proud of himself.

"Remind me to thank you later but right now, I'm going to kill you for making us suffer in this heat!" I yell as I launch forward connecting my fist with his face.

Black*Star falls to the ground but starts to laugh. "Glad I could help." He says.

We all can't help it and start to laugh along with the stupid blue haired, AC killing, relationship pushing, idiot, who is one of my best friends.

"Did I forget to say thanks?"


	6. When it Rains it Pours

When it Rains it Pours

Soul's P.O.V.

It had been hot for months, but then again Death City was always hot, the current heat wave was nothing but a ten degrees rise on the hot as Hell already temp of the out doors. My Meister who grew up in Death City never seemed to mind it much, she kept cool in her skirts and tank tops, reading books by the window. Occasionally I would catch her looking out the window as if she were waiting for something. On this particular day she had been on edge every bit of movement pulling her attention away from her pages and out to the scolding heat. I thought about asking but decided against it. I went back to flipping through channels watching nothing in particular.

"Soul!"

Her excitement made me jump. "What?"

"It's coming."

"It?" I say questionably.

My Meister gets up from her perch, where she's been sitting for days, walks over to the couch where I'm sitting and grabs my hand, pulling the remote out of my grasp before yanking me off the couch.

"Come on, we have to go now, or we'll miss it."

"What the hell is it?"

Maka giggles as she pulls me out of our apartment, down the hall of the apartment building to the stairs, but instead of pulling me down the steps, we're climbing. I think about asking where we were going, but as we pass by the last floor, there is only one other place we could be headed, the roof. Although this is known I still don't know why.

We reach the door that will lead us out onto the flat roof that is going to be skin melting hot, which I'm scared about as I realize neither of us has shoes or even socks on to protect our feet.

Maka opens the door, the sun is blinding at first. She disappears into the light as I'm left there to debate if I should follow or not. I don't hear her scream in agony from her feet searing on the hot roof so, I take a step out and as I do I see that the sky is changing, what was once clear blue, no cloud to be seen for days, has begun to be filled with dark promising clouds.

I see Maka standing out in the middle of the roof top, as she starts to raise her arms I feel icy wetness hit my face. Rain. We haven't seen rain for months, how did she? Before I can ask the clouds break open and what started as a few heavenly drops became a heavy shower.

Maka runs over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me out further onto the roof, within seconds my white t-shirt and olive green cargo shorts are soaked, but it's worth it to watch her spin around loving the coldness the rain brings, her skirt is drenched, tank-top not any dryer, and her hair, loses, is sticking to her face and shoulders. Sometimes she amazes me, she was able to sense this storm as if it had a soul. She stops spinning to look out over the city, I take her hand in mine, standing next to her as we see a big bolt of lightning make contact further out in the desert.

She starts counting. "One-Mississippi... two-Mississippi..."

A loud clap of thunder fills the air, rumbling low.

"We better go in before the lightning strikes again."

I nod in agreement and follow her in as she dances back into the building. I close the door to the roof behind us and continue to follow her down the stairs and back to the apartment. She's giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask, taking the bait.

"Nothing much, just thinking to myself."

I shrug off her answer as we enter our apartment, I start to head towards my room so I can change into something dry making it into the kitchen when the sound of Maka voice changes.

"Soul." She says from right behind me.

I turn, slipping, not realizing the amount of water that has accumulated on the floor from our clothes, Maka reaches out to steady me but it's to late and I end up pulling her down with me. I hit my head on the linoleum, grabbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Ow..." I hiss. But then realize that Maka is on top of me and my mind goes straight to her. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Your the one who hit their head and you're asking me if I'm ok?" She asks.

"Yeah."

She leans down and kisses me, I'm not sure what to do, so I just let her kiss me.

When she pulls away I ask, "What was that for?"

"Always thinking about me and putting me before yourself."

I'm about to tell her that's what weapons do for their Meisters when she leans down and kisses me again. I start to kiss back as she pulls away.

"And that was because I'm glad I have you."

I look at her wondering where all this confidence is coming from when I start to see it fade from her eyes. My hand moves from the back of my head to the back of her neck, in seconds I'm pulling her down and leaning up at the same time only for our lips to meet yet again, this time it's me kissing her. I let the kiss speak for itself, telling her how much I need her and appreciate her, how much she means to me and that I feel the same. I'm glad to have her as a Meister, as a friend and that I want her as more if she'll have me.

Theres another loud boom of thunder and a flash of lightning that pulls our attention to our surroundings, the apartment is dark and the little nightlight in the kitchen tells us that the power is out.

Maka leans down and pecks me on the lips. "I'll get the candles." She says as she starts to get up. I sit up watching her pull the emergency candles out of the bottom drawer. I stand up just as she is lighting one, she sets it on the table and starts to walk towards me.

"Hows your head?" She asks as she lightly touches the back of my head.

"It's a bit sore to the touch."

"I bet, you hit it pretty hard."

She looks at me and our eyes make contact. My hand is on her waist, my hearts beating so hard.

"We should get out of these wet clothes." She says as her fingers start to play with the hem of my shirt.

I start to lean in to kiss her.

"Do you want some help, incase you hit your head hard enough to cause injury."

"That sounds like a good idea." I say leaning in closer.

She nods a few times before my lips touch hers and we're kissing again, only to pull away for her to pull my shirt up over my head, before we are back to kissing. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth and the new sensation drives me crazy. I feel her hands on my chest as she leads me backwards into my bedroom. My hands have found her hot skin under the coldness of her wet tank top and are slowly working there way up her back. No bra...

Maka brakes away again only to lift her own shirt over her head this time, she hesitates, but I pull her in close before she drops it to the ground and we resume tasting each other.

Suddenly there is a draft of cold air before I feel her hands working at my shorts. What was she thinking we were going to do? Who the hell was I kidding I'd let her lead me anywhere, do anything... I didn't care. My hands followed suit, sliding down her back to the zipper on her skirt. We finished about the same time the only difference was that her's fell to the ground were as mine hung low on my hips. She had to pull at them to get them to fall, the second they did I grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up. She gave a small sound of surprise but didn't protest.

The thunder sounds again as I lay her down on my bed, pulling the fluffy comforter from the foot of the bed over us. I had been sleeping with just the sheet because it has been so hot, and although I felt hot now, Maka's skin was chilled where it wasn't pressed against mine.

I tried to slow my heart, not wanting to get ahead of myself, her hands were on the back of my neck. pulling me close when she felt I was about to break our kiss. Her body felt so small under me. I had one leg in between hers and I fought against my hips instincts.

I propped myself up on one elbow, feeling as if I would crush her if I put all my weight on her. My other hand had slipped from her thigh to her hip when I had laid her down and thats where it had stayed until I feel her hand on top of it, before I realize what she's doing, where our hands are going my fingers touch the waistband of her underwear.

As surprised as I am I can't deny that my fingers want to push their way under the elastic, I'm even more surprised when Maka's fingers do it for me, placing the elastic band on top of my fingers as an indentation to enter.

My hand slowly advances towards things I had only seen in porn, or read about in health class. Her hand is suddenly on my wrist, gripping it like a life line, my hand stops. I pull away from the kiss, and try to remove my hand but her grip holds it firm. I look at her, her eyes are closed, cheeks are flush and her lips are bright red from the kissing. She takes in a shaking breath and lets it out before opening her eyes, we have a second of contact before her hand releases my wrist and she's pulling me down into a kiss with both hands. Her tongue is demanding and mine is willing. My hand slowly starts to move again and as I feel the start of short, well trimmed hair her hips roll and my fingers find them selves in a slippery wetness that feels oh to good.

I'll be the first to admit I had no idea what I was doing, I had no first hand experience at pleasuring the opposite sex. I'm glad she understood that because just when I was about to tell her so, she sent in reinforcements. She placed her hand on top of mine, pushing my ring and middle fingers against her.

Her lips came off mine in a gasp for air. Her breath hot against my lips as her fingers showed mine how to move. Small circles against her clit, I may have never touched it before but I knew what it was called. Her breathing hitched in her throat as her hips rocked forward, my fingers slipping from the spot they had been placed. Her hand didn't correct the positioning, but taught my fingers how to adjust to it. I could feel they were in between the hardened nub and her opening and were now moving up and down at a fasted pace.

I watched as her eye lids fluttered and her mouth went from holding something back with a bitten lip to a nice round oh, the sounds she's making are making my breaths become erratic. I'm as stiff as I could ever be, pressed against her leg, it's taking all my self control not to grind against her.

She moves my hand up onto the hardened nub once more, making my fingers rotate at a quicker speed. Then her hand is gone and I'm more nervous at getting this right then I have ever been at passing a test. She moans, reassuring me.

Her leg taps the inside of mine and I lift it up to let hers slide to the out side. I swallow hard as I feel her hands at the band of my boxers, her fingers hook on and she starts to push at them. I find myself helping as much as I can with no hands, managing to get them to my knees where I can slowly and carefully get them off the rest of the way.

Once I get comfortable again, I lean down to kiss her, melting away any awkwardness, her hand is at my wrist again and she's pulling my hand free. I almost protest, liking what I was doing to her but then her hands were at my hips and she was pulling me closer to her. My hardness pressing against the hot wetness of her underwear, I can't stop the groan I let pass into her mouth.

Her fingers are digging into my hips as her hips roll into me and I can't help it when my hips react. The sensation is so good, I groan into her mouth as my body relaxes and repeats the motion. I repeat it about four times when her hands halt my movement.

She brakes the kiss and pushes at my chest with her hands. I am about to ask if it was something I did that upset her when her hands slide down her body, oh her skins so creamy, only to hook onto her underwear. she lifts up her butt and slides them over, down her legs until she has to bend her knees to get them off her ankles, She tosses them to the side of the bed.

I close my eyes thanking whatever higher power there was before returning my lips to hers. I wanted to let her call the shots, if she was going to get to scared to continue, now would be the time, and I didn't want to freak her out, I'd take it slow.

I pressed myself against her like I had before, without the cotton, she was even hotter, and the slippery wetness helped me as my hips begin to move again. Oh I would be satisfied with doing just this. She breaks the kiss with a moan loud and hot against my ear.

I kiss her neck causing her to thrust her hips. I growl, pushing against her a bit harder. She feels so good, my hand searches for a breast I had always tease were to small but I found it to fit perfectly in my palm. My lips work at her neck as my hand massaged her breast and my hips ground my hardened member into her silky wetness. I'm on cloud nine, I am so close to the finish line, and I thought she was right there with me by the sound of her moans, until I hear her speak words, weak at first.

"Soul... I-I can't do this...anymore."

I pulled back a bit, and bite my tongue, it took every muscle in my body to stop myself from continuing.

I took a few deep breaths and collected myself before saying. "Ok." Not a question and not with anger just a word. I was just about to thank her for indulging me.

"I mean I'm tired of the foreplay."

My heart restarts as my body relaxes, I lay my forehead on her shoulder. "Thank you." I almost feel like crying, I'm so happy.

She laughs inwardly.

I reach over to my nightstand and open the drawer, fishing though its contents I find what I was looking for. Me and guys had bought a box when we all partnered up with girls just to be safe then sorry, Kid argued that he should get twice as many since he had two partners, at the time I didn't care, not thinking this day would ever come.

I don't wast anymore time with memories, I rip open the foil square and pull out what is my get in free pass, and proceed to unroll it down my throbbing hard on. It's a bit uncomfortable but I'm sure I'll manage.

Way passed ready for this, I lean down and kiss her, letting her feel my thanks. Her hands are on my lower back, knees pressed against my thighs. I line myself up, pushing myself into her a bit more enthusiastically then I should have.

Maka breaks the kiss "Ow...ow...ow."

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"It's whats suppose to happen, just go slower."

I nod and slowly start again.

Her hands pull me into her, she doesn't make any noise and I take it thats better then 'ow.' When I'm all the way in I give her a second to get use to me. She's so hot around me and tight as well, and then she starts to get tighter. I hiss, sucking in air against her neck.

"Sorry." She says. "You can move now."

I slowly start to pull back until I can't bare the thought of not being inside her, I thrust into her and she gasps. I repeat my movements slowly until her gasps turn into something I know are sounds of enjoyment. Her hands are gripping at my hips again guiding me.

Her breathing is picking up, her leg slips on one side, I grab ahold of it pulling her knee up to my waist, it changes my thrust into more of a grind but it seems to be working. Her hands move up my back, fingers weaving into my hair, I let out a groan slowing my grind. Maka's breathing stops as her fingers grip onto hair, I stop, when she lets out the breath it comes out in a cry, I can feel her body tighten around me again and I think, I just hurt her, but then her hips roll into me and she moans in my ear.

Her whole body is shaking, her breath is trembling. "Maka, are you ok?" I whisper against her neck.

She nods, slowly.

"Can you give me more then that cause I'm kinda freakin out."

"Sorry, I'm good, really..."

She rolls her hips and it kick starts my movement again with a growl. She grips my hair again and moans. Her leg wraps around my lower back, the other around my leg. I'm not going to last much longer, her moans are getting louder, her breath hot in my ear. I grip onto the sheet, using it to steady myself.

My hips speed up, not being able to control it, I'm running on pure instincts. Maka's hips are moving to meet mine, I can feel the sweat collecting on my skin, can taste it on Maka's neck as I open mouth kiss her flesh. My hand is roaming over her body finding her hip and holding on, my muscles are starting to tense up.

"Fu..." I start to say as her body also tenses.

She moans in my ear and I can't fight it, I thrust hard, feeling my release hit the barrier of the condom, thrusting again not wanting it to be over, the last time I thrust, it's more of a shudder. I collapse fighting my arms to not give out all the way and crush Maka beneath me.

She's breathing so hard and I'm trying to give her the room to take deep full breaths and failing. I take in a deep breath, playing catch up before beginning to push myself up. She stops me, pulling me back down with little effort on her part. I lay my head on her chest, I can feel her chin on the top of my head and her fingers combing through my damp hair. My limbs feel heavy and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, I know I'm going to pass out, I close my eyes, the last thing I remember is the feel of her skin under my thumb as it rubs her side and the sound of the pouring rain.


	7. Darkness

A/N: Normally I don't like writing about this, and this one was no exception, however I felt that this story has a place of it's own within the smut writing world, I hope you all enjoy it for the right reasons. Warning this one is dark, hence the title.

Darkness

Soul's P.O.V.

I can't remember how we ended up here. But what I do remember is being forced out of weapon form, being ripped from Maka's grip, the backs of my calves cut so I would go down to my knees and being bound. I can also remember Maka fighting, yelling, screaming in protest but in the end we were both subdued.

It's been quiet now for a while. It's hard to look at my Meister, her wrists are bound by cuffs, she's free hanging from the rafters above. Her eyes are closed, head hanging, she almost looks like she's asleep. Her arms are bruised and her hands are bloody, but something tells me that it's not her blood. She fought hard before they were able to get her cuffed.

I hear a door open and Maka's head snaps up to look. I look in the same direction and find our villain. He's the pre-kishin we had been sent to defeat, however we were unaware he had collected so many flunkies.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I must say that Lord Death's recruits have become more attractive over the years." He says looking Maka up and down.

He walks up to Maka and puts his hand on her side pushing her shirt up to expose flesh.

"Don't tough her." I growl.

"And what are you going to do about it weapon? You can't even transform at this point in time, I injected you with something that makes you pure human. With that said I think it would be best if you stuck around while I played with her. Nothing like a rude awakening to make you understand how helpless you really are to a Meister when you can't transform."

He takes out a small knife and starts to cut away at Maka's shirt. She closes her eyes and turns her head. He cuts away her bra but just lets all the fabric hang there instead of cutting it from her arms as well. As he gets to the top of her shirt he takes her chin in his hand.

"You would be much prettier if you smiled, can you smile?"

Maka spits in his face. He slaps her hard, but she doesn't cry out.

He wipes the spit away slowly. "You better hope that you are wetter then that or this next part might hurt a bit." he says through clenched teeth.

His hand moves to her leg, sliding up and under her skirt. I see her flinch.

"Nope dry as a bone, I kinda feel sorry for you, and if you hadn't spit in my face I might have been nice enough to have you spit somewhere more useful."

My nightmares are coming true, I am helpless to stop him as he pulls Maka's underwear down her legs. Her face is blank staring straight forward, she would not cry out, would not give in, she would fight this if only mentally. I had to be there for her I had to show her she wasn't alone.

"Maka, look at me."

Her eyes shift to fall on me.

"I'm here. As long as you look at me, I'm here."

"Isn't that sweet, to bad your not the one here!" He says as he thrusts into her hard.

Her eyes close, but only for a second and then they are back on me, she has tears in her eyes but she's not making a sound, as he continues.

"Fuck your tight, could it be that this is your first time? Since thats the case let me tell you that during sex, when you enjoy it you should tell your partner so by moaning, or calling out to them. I take it by your silence that you are not enjoying it, or are you?"

I see a flash just before he plunges the small blade into Maka's side. Her eyes close only for a second as she screams.

"Thats much better can I hear it again?"

He twists the knife but Maka only whimpers.

"Oh that wont do. Come on."

He thrusts hard into her but pulls the knife out, she still hasn't made another sound. Her eyes are back on me but I can tell she is gone, far way from here but what brings her back is him putting his thumb in the wound from the knife.

"You can scream for me, come on scream." He says still thrusting.

He's digging into the wound but Maka's not making a sound. I can tell she's holding back, she's to stubborn to give in to what he wants. There's blood running down her arms from her wrists, and blood is beginning to cover her side.

"Not hard enough for you? You are a kinky bitch." He says as he pulls his thumb out only to jam two fingers into her side.

She's holding back still, I can see it on her face that she's waiting for permission to break down, her silent tears streak down her cheeks, her lip bleeding from when he slapped her. Damn it why her? I have to be the strong one. I have to be there for her.

He twists his fingers in her side and I can see her flinch.

"Maka..." I say.

She lets go, and cries out, screaming out all the pain she had been holding back.

"There we go, good girl." He says as he thrusts into her harder and harder."

She cries out with each thrust but her eyes never leave mine and although I want to close mine to hide away from this scene I wont leave her on her own. I can hear his heavy breathing and the sound of him violating her over and over and then suddenly, it's over. He pulls out in more ways then one, his hand bloody from the open wound on her side. I finally let my eyes leave hers to look over her body to assess the damage. Her legs have started to bruise and theres blood running down her inner thigh.

My legs and hands are being unbound. Maka is being taken down from her cuffs as well only to fall to the ground, her legs to weak to catch her.

"Take your Meister, useless weapon and nurse her wounds."

I walk over and pick Maka up off the cold floor. She weighs nothing in my arms, and at first touch she shudders but soon turns into me as I am lead to a holding cell with a bed, medical supplies already delivered as well as some food and a bowl of hot water with a couple of rages.

I lay Maka on the bed grabbing the rag and getting it wet with the hot water. I wring it out and start with her side. She flinches and takes a sharp breath in.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I clean up the wound, thankfully it's not as bad as I thought it was, wrapping gauze around her middle. I take off my t-shirt and hand it to her, she takes off the scraps of fabric that once were her shirt and bra and puts my t-shirt on to cover herself. The next thing I do is her wrists, under the blood the skin is purple from all her weight hanging on them as well as her struggling. I wrap those in gauze as well. I rinse out the rag once more and move to the last place shes bleeding. Placing the rag on her thigh she suddenly pulls away.

"It's me. Relax."

"I can do it." She says.

"Ok." I hand her the rag and turn away to give her some privacy.

I don't look back until I hear the rag being placed back into the bowl. Maka's sitting up on the bed when I turn back.

"Maka...I..."

"Your legs, let me see."

I stand up taking off my jeans so she can look at the back of my legs. She wrings out a rag and starts to clean them up.

"Gauze..."

I hand her the gauze and she wraps both my legs. When shes done I sit down on the side of the bed.

"I'm..."

"Don't, nothing can change it, just...just hold me... please."

I wrap my arms around her, she buries her face into my chest and lets all her emotions go. After her sobs have become small hick-ups of air I lay her down next to me.

"Get some rest." I say.

I wake up to a loud clang of a metal door being closed, before I can sit up I feel a poke in my arm. I throw my arm in the direction I think the assault came from.

"Good morning. I hope you two slept well. I'm going to need both of you today."

I feel Maka move next to me and I defensively tighten my arm around her.

"I couldn't sleep at all thinking about how bad last night must have been for Maka, so this morning I want to make it up to her."

"Like you care." I spit.

"Now, now, I do care. I care that I didn't get to experience her at her best, I know she is better then she was last night, I can tell by the way she fights, I want to feel all of that."

"Let me transform and we will give you a taste of all that." I say.

"I want her on the sexual level, however I know I can't do it for her, that's why I came up with the plan of having you be her foreplay."

"You're sick."

"You can't tell me you don't want to."

"I don't!"

"Maybe not right this moment but if you were together alone at home on a Saturday night watching movies and she happened to touch you in a certain way, you would want to then. So go ahead, I'll wait."

I look down at Maka and she's looking at me with the look of fear.

I shake my head. "No, I wont..."

"Soul." Maka's voice is hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

"You either do it or we have a repeat of last night,except I let my men have a go at her until shes wet. Either way I want her dripping."

"Please, I want it to be you, don't let it be them." She says tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok." I say. "This is not the way I imagined this happening."

"Me neither." She says with a little smile.

I put my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I lean down and kiss her mindful of her sore lip, she's stiff at first and her cheeks are wet with tears but soon she is kissing back.

"That's it, keep it coming." Our captor says.

Maka pulls away from the kiss as she starts to push me away.

"Calm down, it's me, breath. Close your eyes."

She lays back down and closes her eyes.

"Now we're in my room at home, I just confessed to you and you reciprocated those feelings. We're on my bed." I whisper in her ear.

Her breathing slows, she takes my hand in hers and places it on her stomach. My lips came back to hers and this time she's more responsive. Her hand starts to move mine down past her skirt and then disappears under the fabric.

My fingers follow the heat up her thigh until they reach there goal, shes hot and soft and I push my fingers between her folds and find just the hint of wetness, the fact she has gotten any is surprising to me.

"Is she wet?"

Maka stiffens and I break the kiss moving for her ear. "Breath, it's ok, you're with me." I say shaking my head no. The longer I can draw this out the better it will be for Maka. Not to mention Kid should know by now something went wrong and he'll send in backup.

"Keep going." He demands.

"Breath, just me and you remember, in my bed." I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck.

She lets out a gasp of air as she moves her hips making my fingers glide against the soft skin. There's more moisture now and I play in it making my fingers slippery, sliding them back and fourth against the now hardened bundle of nerves.

One of her hands is in my hair gently pulling at it the other is at my shoulder gripping the skin. She lets out a breathy sigh not quite a moan as she moves her hips again.

"She's wet now I can tell, can you bring her to orgasm?"

Maka stiffens again. "It's ok, breath. Does this feel good?" I ask.

She relaxes and nods.

"Can you feel it building?" I ask rubbing a little faster.

"Yes." She says.

I look back at the man I will kill with my bare hands and he smiles.

"Soul..."

"I'm here."

She pulls me down and kisses me, this time it's full of lust, fear almost completely gone. The next time she breaks away she grips on my hand stoping me.

"Maka..."

"No, he wants me to cum, I'm doing it my way." She says.

"And what way would that be." The man asks.

Maka shifts her eyes from me to him and back.

"Oh, see I knew you were a kinky one. But can he last long enough to compleat the task? If he can't that means someone else will have to pick up the slack."

"Fine."

"Maka, what are you doing?"

"Making it so the next time he has me I can pretend it's someone else."

"Go ahead weapon do what your Meister wants."

She sits up and slips my t-shirt over her head and lays back down. I lean down and kiss her, I feel her hands at my waist pushing my boxers down. Kicking them off with little effort I settle between her legs. Her hand grips my cock and begins to stroke it allowing me to become fulling erect.

She brakes the kiss moving her lips to the side of my face. Her breath is hot and staggered against my ear. "Slow at first." She whispers.

I nod as I feel my tip start to enter her, I push slowly feeling some resistance. Her breathing has stopped.

"Breath Maka, it's me."

She inhales a deep breath. "I know."

"Does it hurt?"

"No." she says.

I reach the end and start to pull out. Her hips buck up and I can't help my hips response as they thrust in. She gasps.

"Sorry." I say.

"Don't be sorry, keep going."

I repeat my action until I'm breathing hard and so is she. She's whispering good things in my ear and soon I have to slow down finding a rhythm that works for both of us. Her legs wrap around my hips as she rocks her hips up into me.

"Oh, right there..." She says.

I can feel her insides start to tighten, I can feel my own orgasm building, but I have to get her off before I can cum other wise I'll be throwing her to the wolves.

I kiss her neck ending it with a bit of a bite. "Maka how close are you?"

"So close..."

Her muscles tighten again and I falter.

"Careful weapon you wouldn't want to lose it before she does." The man say from behind me.

I had almost forgotten he was there and I could tell Maka had to, her eyes open and her hips stop moving.

I stop what I'm doing, breathing hard, I put my hands on either side of her face and look at her.

"Maka... You ok?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Sorry, I kinda lost it."

"Not your fault, I just need a breather for a second. Your doing so good, I'm proud of you, you can do this."

She nods.

I start to move my hips again grinding my pelvic bone against her clit. She moans letting me know she's back in the game. Her hands are in my hair, her legs pulling me into her with every thrust. I can feel her tightening again, this time it's going to happen and I have to do it before our captor says something pulling Maka yet again out of it. I thrust harder waiting for her reaction but its a good one as she moans against my lips.

Her hands slide from my hair to my back, fingers digging into flesh. She's close, her body tights again, her breathing stops for half a breath before she lets it out in a cry of pleasure. She's holding onto me so tight that I have to slow my thrusts down.

She starts to shake as she comes down from her high I kiss her wanting to know she's ok. Her hands are back in my hair caressing the dampness of it from sweat.

"Well done." I hear him say before I feel hands at both my shoulders pulling me up and off of Maka. "Now that I know it's possible she shouldn't have any problems doing the same for me."

My wrists are being bound to the wall, Maka closes her eyes and holds her breath.

"Damnit! I'm going to fucking kill you, you bastard!" I yell. "Maka keep your eyes closed, I'm here, I'll help you through this."

She nods and lets out her held breath. I watch as the kishin-egg starts with his fingers, Maka flinches and her body tenses.

"Be a good weapon and help your Meister." He says as he pull out his knife and holds it a couple inches away from her throat.

"Maka, you have to relax, I'm right here. Just keep breathing. Sex doesn't always come with feelings, not like the ones me and you have, sometimes it's just about feeling good. I need you to breath and relax, take a deep breath." I watch as she does what I say. "Now does it feel good?"

She thinks about it for a second to long. "No... I can't do this."

"I have never heard you say that before Maka and you wont start now, come on, you can do this, just like before."

"It was easier with you."

I look at the kishin as he pulls his hand away, licking each one of his fingers. Once they are licked clean he proceeds to release himself. I have to think fast.

"Maka, I'm going to help you just like I did before, this time you will cum."

She cries out as he pushes himself inside her.

"Maka, breath. I'm here, it's me." I lie.

She seems to calm down for a second as she rock her hips into him.

"Does it feel good?" I ask.

As she nods her head the light overhead shows her silent tears. I clench my firsts and pull against my cuffs, feeling the cold metal cut into my skin.

His thrusts speed up. I see her body react, this time in a good way and even though it kills me to watch her as he brings her closer, I know it wont end until he does.

"Come on Maka, come on, come for me." I say.

Her back arches, body stiffening, her mouth opens with a cry mixed with pleasure and pain. And then I see him finish inside my Meister like she's his and I know that no matter what happens he will die under my hands or blades. He pulls free of her and Maka lays there shaking.

"Take her to the showers, let her clean up and then bring her back here. As for you Weapon, I have to give you props for your control, when she orgasms it's pure bliss, the best I've had. I would like to give you a reward, I am going to give you another shot, but this one has nothing to do with stoping your abilities, no, in fact this one helps you."

I feel the sting of the needle in my arm.

"This one will keep you erect until you ejaculate. I'm sure she wont mind."

"I wont do that to her, she's had enough."

"Suit yourself, but you might have a different insight in the morning."

No matter how much I need the release I wont do that to her, her spirit is being broken enough with this, I wont be a part of breaking it more.

I see them bring Maka back in, they lay her down on the bed and at first I think the worst, but all they do is cuff one arm to the bed and cover her with a blanket.

"I'll let you have the night to think it over."

The cell goes quiet after our captor leaves, Maka is silently laying on the bed curled into a ball.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

She doesn't answer.

As time passes I hear her crying softly and wish I could be there to comfort her. I let my soul wavelength drift to her and our souls connect, she takes a deep breath and I can feel her start to drift off to sleep.

I don't get much sleep, my muscles are aching from standing and my shoulders are burning from holding my weight, but I sleep as much as I can. I wake up to Maka screaming, it wakes her up and she stops only to start crying again. She soon cries herself back to sleep only for it to happen again what seems only minutes later. I wake up to a new pain, the ache between my legs, it feels as though a warm breeze of air could set me off. I hear the door, watch as two men come in, one unchains Maka an leaves the cell. The other lets my wrists go, pushing my fightless body over to the bed, I lay down and my wrist are rebound to the bed frame.

The cell is quiet again for only a second. Maka screams again.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm right here next to you, it's ok, your ok."

"Soul?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She lifts her head to look at me and takes in my hands.

"I may not be able to hold you but I'm here." I say.

She wraps her arm across my chest, nose against my neck, leg rubs over my groin. I groan, throaty and through clenched teeth.

She looks down and then back up to me.

"He injected me with something, but I'm fine."

"You're not fine. How do I help?"

"You can't."

"Yes you can." His voice coming from the shadows. "All you have to do is give yourself to him."

"I wont let her!" I yell.

"You don't have a choice, she's the one who gets that choice."

I feel Maka's leg slide over me and onto the other side of my hip as she raises herself up over me.

"Maka, you don't have to..."

"I want to." She says lowering herself on to me.

My breathing erupts into pants as her wetness envelops me. Her hips start to rock and I can't hold my hips still. I thought for sure it'd be over in a matter of seconds but when it's not Maka keeps going, her hands on my chest, hips rocking. She soon slows down her pace, leaning forward and kissing me.

"I can't anymore, I'm so tired." She says. She starts to get up, laying down next to me on the bed.

I turn over to face her. "Maka..."

She smiles kissing me. "I said I was tired, that doesn't mean you have to stop, I wont do that to you. You just have to take over and do most of the work."

She kisses me again, while pulling me on top of her, it was going to be hard with my hands still bound over my head to the bed frame, She must have known that as she helps guide me to her. I push in, loving the heat, her lips come off mine in a gasp. I thrust and she gives me a moan. I use the cuffs to my advantage using them to pull myself into her harder each time.

"Oh... yes, faster."

I obey without thinking, pounding into her, her body tightening, I swallow hard feeling it coming, her legs are wrapped around mine, I feel a give in my arms and look up just as the cuff chins break, my hands go for the head board, her body tights again and I push through. She puts her lips to my ear. "I'm cummming for you, always for you."

Her body starts to shake, I let her body take me, let it have me, I thrust, finding my release. My growls mixing with her moans, as I weakly thrust a couple more times before collapsing on her.

There is clapping behind us, but I can't even raise my head to look.

"I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night so I'll let you rest. You put on a wonderful performance."

I protectively wrap my arms around Maka as I drift off, unable to fight sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the door being opened yet again and pull Maka closer, I wont let him touch her again.

"Black*Star, I found them!" Kids voice yells. "Soul are you guys alright?"

"Better." I say.

"Black*Star, you and Tsubaki stay here and stand guard, I'm going to move ahead and find the kishin."

"Kid." I say sitting up, he stops and looks at me. "I want him." Kid nods and moves into the dark.

I start to put my t-shirt back on Maka, finding her to weak to move. I wrap the blanket around her and move to dress myself. Once I have my boxers and jeans back on I pick Maka up and carry her over to Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"We didn't know he had so many flunkies." Black*Star says.

"It doesn't matter, we're almost done here."

I turn to see Kid walking back with the kishin, Liz and Patty pointed at the base of his neck. I start to hand Maka over to Black*Star, but as she is exchanged she starts to freak out.

"It's ok, your safe." I say kissing her forehead.

Once Maka is in Black*Stars arms I turn to the kishin, walking over to him I knee him in the balls, as he goes down I knee him again in the face. He continues to go down but this time on his back. I straddle him, my hand on his throat.

"That was for ripping me from my Meister." I punch him in the face. "Thats for hanging her in those chains. And these next ones are for ever thrust as you rapped her." I say before letting go of his throat and punching him with one fist after the other.

My hands are bloody and I feel something crack a couple of times before I feel her soul leak into mine, her hand on my shoulder. I'm breathing so hard but I stop.

The kishin coughs up blood in his attempt to laugh. "Is that all you got weapon?"

My hands are around his neck then and I can feel the pain in my right hand telling me that some of the cracking was my hand breaking, I squeeze through the pain.

"Normally my Meister and I take down kishins quickly, but you have taken that option away from us, besides you deserve this."

I squeeze even tighter, I can't hear anything but the gurgle of blood, I squeeze until I can't even hear that anymore. When I can't feel his chest rising and falling any more I let go of his throat, staring down at him, his eyes open, face covered in blood, and I think, I should be happy he's dead, I should feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders, but all I feel is more anger, he shouldn't get to leave yet.

I punched his chest. "Breath damn you, I'm not done!" I yell. I start to punch him in the face again feeling his bones break under my fists. Maka touches my shoulder again and the moment I stop hitting him his body fades into the red soul. I get up and turn towards Maka, she wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up.

"Do what ever you want with the soul, I don't want any part of it." I say as I walk in the direction that will lead us home.


End file.
